


Like the Rain

by jae_rhys



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Chaptered, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Past Sexual Assault, RPF, Work In Progress, not abandoned!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_rhys/pseuds/jae_rhys
Summary: Laura managed to land an interview with Jeremy Renner during a press junket. They hit it off, becoming fast friends and starting to date.(this is a work in progress so the description is a little bland, sorry. no major drama is planned, some normal couple-y fights probably, just a garden variety love story, I think. Probably a lot of rain. f'reals)





	1. Chapter 1

Laura hurried across the parking lot toward her car. She was soaked to the skin and cursing the rain with every cold drop that pelted her. She hadn’t checked the weather that morning, trusting the blue, sunny sky. ‘Lies,’ she muttered. She had an interview to do and thanks to the weather, she’d be cutting it very close. Thankfully she was staying in the same hotel as her subject--Jeremy Renner. She groaned. There was _no way_ she could look less than perfect for this interview. 

She hurried to the elevator once inside. The doors opened--and Jeremy stepped out. _Kill me now_ she prayed silently. He smiled at her sympathetically. ‘Raining?’ he asked, pointlessly. 

‘Nah, I like swimming fully clothed,’ she replied, unable to hold back the instinctive snark, temporarily forgetting that in twenty minutes she’d be seeing him again. 

He laughed good naturedly as the doors slid shut. 

In her room Laura made a beeline for the bathroom, where she stripped out of her sodden garments. She didn’t even bother wringing them out at the moment--time was running short and she could do it later. She toweled off her hair, then her body. She was starting to shiver. ‘Fuck!’ she muttered. It was late August, the air conditioner was on, and her professional outfit was not a particularly warm one. She didn’t even have a cardigan. 

At 3:29 she was standing outside Jeremy’s room, less than a minute to spare. Her hair was still wet, though now neatly braided. She’d had to forgo makeup in order to be on time, which sucked, because she looked twelve without it. Okay… fifteen, but that wasn’t much better. She knocked and Jeremy’s handler/press manager/assistant/whatever she was opened the door. ‘Hi you must be Laura,’ she said, smiling pleasantly. ‘I’m April. Come in and have a seat at the table.’ She led the reporter into the room and gestured to the table by a window, where Jeremy was waiting. ‘I’m leaving now,’ she called to Jeremy as she opened the door again. 

With April’s departure, Laura was suddenly more nervous and set her recorder and notepad on the table before sitting down. Jeremy smiled and observed, ‘All dried off from your swim,’ he observed with a wink and Laura groaned softly. 

‘Yeah… about that… I’m so-’ she started but he cut her off.

‘It’s okay; I deserved it,’ he said with a wry grin. ‘Want anything to drink? Coffee, tea, water?’

‘Coffee would be amazing. I’m still cold,’ she replied. 

Jeremy nodded and stood. ‘Be right back.’ He went to the kitchenette and started a mug of coffee in the Keurig. He brought out a small pitcher of half and half, and a bowl with several varieties of sweetener. He disappeared again, this time to his bedroom, and returned with a sweater. ‘Put this on,’ he said, disappearing yet again to bring out the coffee. 

Laura hesitated and was still holding it when he returned. ‘Put it on,’ he said again, gruffly. ‘Can’t have you getting sick,’ he added with a smile. She nodded and stood to slip the cardigan on. It was a only bit large--she wasn’t too much smaller than he was--and she wrapped it around herself before sitting back down. 

‘Thank you,’ she said gratefully, almost immediately feeling warmer. She wasn’t sure how much of that was the sweater and how much was the sudden sexual desire that surged through her. 

She switched on the recorder and properly introduced herself: ‘Laura Jacobs, with Figure Focus E-zine.’ Jeremy tilted his head. ‘Haven’t heard of you before. The magazine I mean.’

‘We’re relatively new,’ she acknowledged. ‘And not dedicated to celebrities. We cover interesting people--activists, inventors, philanthropists… and the occasional celebrity.’ She wouldn’t tell him he was the first celebrity in the publication’s brief history. Nor that she’d had to make a ridiculous number of phone calls to even get this interview. A friend of a friend of a friend knew someone who had a connection with someone else who knew Jeremy’s publicist’s secretary. Laura hadn’t actually expected to land this interview.

‘Hmm… I’m interesting?’ he teased.

‘Well, the house flipping--including rebuilding many from the ground up as I understand, your early college interests, your choices of dates for the Oscars, the fact that you seem to utterly shun your status when you could get away with being a diva… divo?’ She shrugged. ‘We’re honestly less interested in your film career than your other pursuits.’

That was intriguing to Jeremy. This press junket was for a film, but it sounded like this particular interview wouldn’t say a lot about it--probably just enough to justify the interview. ‘Who else has been profiled?’ he asked curiously. 

‘Last issue, a profile of three people who graduated college extremely young: one who had three Associate’s degrees at 11, one who received his MD at 21, and one who graduated with a Bachelor’s at 10. I won’t lie--sitting down with them was more intimidating than being here now,’ she said with a wry smile. ‘We’ve also profiled entrepreneurs who help provide clean water or sanitation to people in dire conditions--whether in the US or third world countries. And a five year old who paints incredible pictures,’ she finished with a huge grin. ‘Her interview was a lot of fun. I fingerpainted, threw paint, and learned how to draw something that resembles a horse.’

Jeremy was now very interested in this e-zine. It seemed far more grounded than the usual outlets that interviewed him. ‘How do I even compare?’ he asked, self-deprecatingly sincere.

‘I think you could compete with Angie--the 5 year old painter,’ she teased. ‘You’ve got your charity work; you’re a devoted dad despite an occupation where most kids get handed off to nannies. You lived in a house with no running water while filming and promoting an Academy Award winning movie. You’re not boring. Our readers have diverse interests. You can easily appeal to a lot.’ _It doesn’t hurt that you’re fucking hot_ Laura thought she had only thought the sentiment, but his face broke out into a grin. ‘Shit… I said that out loud didn’t I?’ He nodded with a naughty smirk. ‘Damn…’ Jeremy laughed and held up a pack of cigarettes, silently asking if she minded. She nodded and pulled out her own pack and tapped one out.

By now, both had relaxed significantly and they spent over two hours just talking. Laura occasionally asked a question or directed the conversation, but it was mainly just a conversation. Sometime in the second hour, Jeremy had broken out beers from the refrigerator and they drank, smoked, and chatted. Finally, after over two and a half hours, Laura clicked off the recorder. ‘Got all you need?’ Jeremy asked. Laura nodded. 

‘More than enough.’ 

‘Stay?’ Jeremy asked, unexpectedly. ‘We can order and just hang out. You’re different from most reporters--not pushy and you’re just… laid back.’ 

Laura got the impression that doing these junkets must be terribly lonely if you didn’t have friends in town. ‘Okay. But only if you promise to kick me out when you get sick of me.’

‘What makes you think I’ll get sick of you?’ Jeremy inquired.

‘Everybody gets sick of me,’ she said in an unguarded moment--the kind that comes when you’re three beers deep and never drink. _Fuck._ ‘Sorry, that was a little heavy…’ she began to apologise, but he shook his head. 

‘It’s okay,’ he said quietly, reaching out and touching her shoulder. ‘No judgement,’ he teased gently, squeezing her arm gently. ‘And I highly doubt I’ll get sick of you,’ he added sincerely. He led them to the sitting room, and dropped lightly onto the couch. Laura sat at the opposite end of the same couch, tucking one leg under her and unconsciously wrapping Jeremy’s sweater tighter around herself. His smile crinkled the skin around his eyes. ‘It looks better on you than on me,’ he said softly taking a drink of his last beer. 

‘Oh? I don’t know...,’ she said smiling, a flush coloring her cheeks. 

‘I do,’ he said firmly. ‘Now, dinner. Any preferences?’

‘Just something simple. Pizza or burgers and fries maybe.’ She wasn’t a fan of fancy, or extravagant. Well, more honestly, she wasn’t comfortable. 

‘Sounds perfect. Pizza--what toppings?’

‘I like mushrooms, onions, pepperoni, and bacon, so any of those are good. Just no olives--or pineapple,’ she said with a laugh. 

‘Hmm… mushrooms and onions, and maybe chicken?’ he suggested. 

‘I can agree to that,’ she said, shifting back a little, pulling her free foot up on the couch. 

The order was placed and while they waited, Jeremy scooted closer and shared some pictures of Ava, ‘Absolutely off the record,’ he said, which Laura agreed to easily. She had no desire to invade such a personal aspect of his life. She was surprised and pleased that he trusted her enough to share. Turning to sit beside him, their shoulders touching, she pored over the photos, swiping through them herself, with his permission. There were many dozens of photos, from throughout her 5 years, some taken by Jeremy, others by, as he told her, friends or his assistant. She pointed to the photo of Ava sleeping on his chest while he also appeared to be napping. ‘This is my favorite,’ she indicated. 

He smiled, his eyes soft as he looked at it. ‘It’s one of my favorites, too.’ His assistant April had taken it. He’d had a print made to put in an album he was keeping for when Ava was older. 

The front desk called to let him know that the pizza was there and he told them to escort them up. At the knock on the door he stood. ‘You can keep looking,’ he said when she moved to hand the phone back. ‘I trust you.’ The statement was as startling to himself as to her. But the photos were in an album, so unless she backed out of it, she wouldn’t see anything but Ava pictures. And he got the vibe from her that she wouldn’t do that. Indeed, when he returned carrying the pizza the phone sat on the coffee table, open to the last photo, one of her first ever pictures, still in the hospital. Jeremy set the pizza on the coffee table. ‘What would you like to drink? I’ve got the same choices as earlier. Or I can raid the mini bar.’ 

Laura shook her head. ‘Just water, please. I don’t drink a lot and I’ve probably had enough.’ Jeremy returned a moment later with several bottles of water. They chatted a bit more as they ate, mostly about Laura’s background; Jeremy wanted to know more about her. 

When they finished the pizza, Laura matching Jeremy slice for slice, he closed up the box and took it to the kitchenette. ‘Do you have to leave now, or can you stay for a movie or something?’ he asked. 

‘Or something?’ she queried, raising an eyebrow.

Jeremy understood. ‘TV, ball game, whatever--I just meant not necessarily a movie.’ He wouldn’t have been opposed to a different ‘or something’ but at the same time he found himself wanting to delay intimacy--if things went that way.

‘Sure. You have DVDs or are we looking at on-demand?’ she asked.

‘Either Netflix or on demand or having someone run to a store or Redbox,’ he replied. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d called April or one his handlers to go get a movie. 

‘Okay so plenty of choices. Any preferences?’

‘I’m not super up to date on movies. I don’t tend to keep up except the ones I or a friend is in. I’ll trust your judgement. Just not one of mine, please?’ he half-jokingly pleaded. After some discussion they decided on Constantine with Keanu Reeves. 

‘Peter Stormare is in this,’ Laura told Jeremy, recalling they’d worked together. ‘He plays Satan. He’s almost likeable,’ she added.

‘So nothing like Hansel and Gretel,’ Jeremy added, grinning, which drew a snort of laughter from Laura. 

Jeremy turned the lights down and they situated themselves on the couch. He’d pulled the coffee table in so they could prop their feet up on it. Side by side but not touching, they settled in and got lost in the story. Shortly after Constantine confirmed to Angela that her sister was in Hell, Jeremy felt Laura’s hair brush his arm. He looked over and noticed she was asleep and her head had fallen to the side. Pausing the movie, he laid her down with her shoulders on his leg and head in his lap then resumed the movie, finishing it while she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more like chapter 1, continued

Laura stirred, jolting awake when her cheek hit a bare thigh instead of her pillow. She raised her head and rubbed her eyes, looking around disorientated. 

‘Hey sleepyhead,’ a familiar voice said when she stirred. Oh. OH!

‘Jeremy… wha’ time--’ she croaked, then cleared her throat. ‘Uh, what time is it?’ she repeated, her voice clear this time. 

‘Not quite eleven pm,’ he said moving his arm so she could sit up. ‘You must have been exhausted; I moved you three times and you didn’t stir.’ She noticed he’d changed clothes and exchanged his contacts for glasses. She just gazed at him for a moment feeling out of sorts.

‘I’m so sorry,’ she said, he cheeks coloring with embarrassment.

‘For?’

‘Falling asleep… taking so much of your time…’

‘If you were being bothersome, I would have woken you up,’ he stated firmly. 

She could see that he meant that and relaxed. ‘Ok. But I’m still sorry for falling asleep,’ she replied.

‘I figured you needed it. Gave me a chance to catch up on email. Three hundred and ninety messages read, replied to, and-or deleted. Plus--’ Jeremy grinned, which took years off his face. ‘I will never object to a beautiful lady using my lap as a pillow.’

Laura buried her face in her hands, her flush deepening. She didn’t deny the compliment. She knew she was attractive enough--she wouldn’t call herself beautiful, but if he saw her that way, she wouldn’t argue. Jeremy noticed, and was pleased. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder affectionately. 

‘I do have to go to bed, though,’ he said, regretfully. ‘I have another long day tomorrow. But I want to see you again. Are you still here tomorrow?’ He paused. ‘I just realised I don’t know where you live.’

She stood to gather her things. ‘I’m supposed to check out tomorrow. I can try to extend it a day or so.’ She’d have to pay the extra time out of pocket. The magazine barely had the budget to pay for the two nights she was there. ‘And I live in Frazier Park, in Southern California.’ It was a small community in the Los Padres National Forest.   
‘Never heard of it, but my world at this exists pretty much in LA and Tahoe. And wherever I’m working.’ 

She wasn’t surprised; she hadn’t expected he’d know it--it wasn’t even an incorporated town. ‘The San Andreas Fault is literally in my front yard. Luckily if California falls into the ocean, I’m on the right of the fault--barely.’ 

‘No way. _Literally_ in your front yard?’ 

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the photos and he came to stand behind her, peering over her shoulder. She stopped at a photo of a dusty driveway leading to a roadway lined with pine trees. A large jagged trench scarred the width of the yard. ‘I could fill it in, for a pretty penny, but I sort of like it.’ She slid her phone into her pocket. ‘Oh, your sweater,’ she said, moving to take it off. 

‘Keep it. I like it better on you,’ he said smiling again. She looked up at him uncertainly. ‘You can ‘pay’ me with a hug?’ he suggested. She leaned in against him and wrapped her arms around him. He was warm and his embrace was strangely comforting. 

‘Thank you,’ murmured, leaning up to kiss his cheek. She started to head for the door then turned. ‘How do I get in touch with you?’ she asked.

He’d decided hours ago to trust her with his phone number. It wasn’t exactly rational, but somehow he just knew he could. He handed her a slip of paper. ‘My number. Texting is easiest but you’re welcome to call.’ She smiled and took the paper. ‘I’ll text when I find out if I can extend my stay.’ He squeezed her hand and watched as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura hung up the room phone, frustrated. There were no rooms available. The hotel was booked solid. The desk clerk said that every hotel was likely booked because of the film premiere, the fact that the press junket was going on for several more days and a college basketball tournament in town. The best he could offer was a one pm check out. _So basically there’s a planet in retrograde, a trifecta of events, and there are no rooms available in the greater Chicago area :( I can stay here till 1_ she texted to Jeremy. Moments later a reply popped up. _Give me a few mins._

Laura had no idea what Jeremy could do. He couldn’t make a room in a hotel open up. Not even a A-lister had that power. Moments later, her phone rang; Jeremy’s number flashed on the screen. ‘Hey,’ she said sounding weary.

‘Hey mama,’ he said, his voice inexplicably soothing her frayed nerves. ‘So, I can’t make an extra hotel room appear. But…’ he said pausing, trying to figure out how word this. ‘My suite has a second bedroom. If you want to stay in town for a couple days, you can use it. I have obligations for most of today and tomorrow, so you’d be alone most of the days.’

‘Wow…’ Laura said softly, not sure how to feel. It wasn’t a _bad_ ‘wow’, just surprise. 

Jeremy misinterpreted it. ‘I’m not trying to pull anything,’ he said quickly. ‘I just--’

She cut him off. ‘I know. I trust you. I’m just… surprised. It’s not something I expected you to do.’ She paused for several seconds; it was certainly tempting. She desperately wanted to know him better and the thought of returning home, missing him immediately, and knowing she could’ve had more time was depressing. ‘All right,’ she said. Her voice softened as she added, ‘Thank you.’

‘You can come up whenever. Do you need a hand with anything?’

‘No. I’ve just got a couple bags and my laptop. I’ll go check out and head up.’

‘Come up here first. I’ll have April do that--that way she can get you added on here so you can have a key too.’

Laura was about to say that she could do that then realised she absolutely would NOT be able to do that. ‘I’ll be up in a few minutes then.’ She gathered her things , then took one last look around her room--not hard as it was relatively small--and headed back up to Jeremy’s suite. 

This time he answered the door, his hair still ruffled and in the same clothes she’d left him in. ‘You look tired,’ they said at the same time, both laughing. She stepped in and let him close the door. He led her to the second bedroom and she set her bags on the bed. ‘Thank you again,’ she said, smiling up at him. 

He reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering for just a moment. ‘You’re welcome,’ he said. ‘Bear in mind it does benefit me, too,’ he pointed out, drawing a laugh. ‘Come on out and April can get what she needs to get you sorted out.’ That turned out to be her ID and her key for her old room.

‘What does she think of this?’ Laura asked curiously, uncertain why she cared.

‘She’s actually the one who suggested it,’ Jeremy replied, surprising Laura. ‘She’s a good problem solver. One reason I keep her around,’ he joked.

‘Why else?’ Laura queried, curious to learn anything she could about Jeremy. 

‘She’s more than qualified--she has first aid, CPR, and child care certifications, she’s a qualified lifeguard, she’s organised as hell, diplomatic but not afraid to tell someone to fuck off--including me, she’s amazing with Ava… she’s been with me now for about six years, and can read me better than anyone.’ 

‘That sounds hard to compete with,’ Laura said.

‘Good thing it’s not a competition,’ he replied. Laura nodded and Jeremy repeated, ‘It’s not a competition. My ex thought it was one--she hated April. It was mutual, which I probably should’ve taken as a warning sign.’

Laura knew there was bad blood between Jeremy and his ex-wife no matter how diplomatic he tried to be in the media. Court filings were public records and, as she’d learned while researching him for the article, some media outlets had no qualms about digging into them. 

‘I think it’s a female thing,’ Laura said. ‘We’re conditioned to see other women as competition at least initially. The insecure ones actually turn it into a competition.’

‘Are you insecure?’ Jeremy asked, studying her. 

‘About some things. But this… no.’ She didn’t even have reason to be; they weren’t dating.

Jeremy seemed satisfied. He noticed that he was running late and stood. ‘I have to get ready to go. Feel free to make yourself at home. You can have anything in the fridge, order room service, whatever you’d like. I should be back by seven. And text if you need anything,’ he said, flashing another smile. 

Laura wandered back into the bedroom and grabbed her wet clothes from the day before, which were still wet since she hadn’t gotten to them till after eleven pm. As she was trying to figure out what to do with them, April returned. ‘You’re all set,’ she said, smiling at Laura. ‘Here’s your key to this room, and your ID.’ She noticed the clothes and said, ‘I can send them to laundry for you. They’ll be back in the morning.’ She held her hands out, before Laura answered. 

The woman was definitely on top of things, and somewhat intimidating. But there was a friendliness there too. ‘Um… thank you,’ she said, letting April take the garments. ‘You’re… efficient,’ she said. It was a compliment. 

‘I’m the oldest of nine kids. I learned it early,’ she said smiling. ‘It was absolutely a necessity growing up. Now it’s habit.’ She bustled out of the room again, to get the clothes sorted. 

Laura grabbed her laptop and headed to the table where she’d interviewed Jeremy last night. She started handwriting up notes from the conversation-cum-interview. She circled things that she definitely intended to use in red, things she’d probably use in blue, and in green things she’d like to use but would skip if she ran out of space. With that done she opened her word processor and started writing. Almost immediately she realised that summarising this man was going to be nigh difficult. Thankfully, since the magazine was web-only, she didn’t have a strict word limit. At the same time, it had to be readable, and they lived in an era of soundbites and 60-second stories. After some thinking, she decided to do a standard article, and then a quotes and trivia section to follow.

She was so absorbed in her work she didn’t notice when Jeremy returned. The gentle touch on her shoulder made her jump and yelp. 

‘Sorry,’ Jeremy said. ‘I didn’t want to interrupt, but it doesn’t look like you’ve moved since this morning and I wanted to make sure you’d eaten.’

‘...What time is it?’ she asked, blankly. Her phone showed it was nearly eight pm. ‘Holy shit!’

‘I’ll assume that’s a no. C’mon, take a break and get some food in you.’ She started to protest but he stopped her with A Look. ‘Eat,’ he insisted.

‘Does that look work on your daughter?’ Laura asked, groaning as she stood and stretched. 

‘Most of the time,’ he said. ‘I learned it from Mom. She was a master.’

‘Why do I get the feeling you were on the receiving end of that look fairly frequently?’

‘Me? Nah, I was an angel.’ 

‘So was Lucifer,’ she pointed out, dropping to the couch.

‘Ouch, woman,’ he retorted playfully. He sat beside her. ‘So we did pizza yesterday. I’m thinking chinese or burgers and fries?’

‘Chinese is good,’ she agreed. He googled from his phone to find a local place and pulled up their menu. It wasn’t really necessary, for more than the phone number though. Laura knew what she wanted--Chinese restaurants all had basically the same menu. 

Jeremy phoned the order in and turned to face her. ‘What got you into journalism?’ he asked.

‘Mmm… I really liked writing, but I didn’t want to do news writing. I did freelance copywriting for a while, but it got annoying. I wrote three things for a psychic reader and it was so… just so much horseshit that I just couldn’t bring myself to keep going,’ she said with a laugh. I started looking for something, saw an ad for Figure Focus, liked what the content director said and took the job.’

‘What did they say?’

‘Primarily that it wasn’t news and that we could propose any subject for a story, with the caveat that it’s not ‘same shit different day’. I like being able to write about the overlooked things. For my application I had to write two pieces: one free-topic in any style, and a profile of an ordinary person.’ She stopped to take a drink of water. ‘My profile was of my ninth grade teacher, who inspired me to start writing, and the free form was an account of the time I had to tell my college professor that my cat ate my homework.’ Jeremy was taking a drink when she said that, and stopped, coughing. ‘Aw don’t get all choked up,’ Laura quipped. ‘It turned out fine.’

Jeremy, who had only just recovered, burst out laughing again. ‘That… was terrible,’ he said when he stopped. ‘And isn’t it supposed to be the dog that eats homework?’

‘Supposed to. But my cat always did seem more like a dog.’

‘How did that go--with your professor?’

‘I had photo evidence. I snapped a picture of him having fun shredding it. It was too far gone to save it by that point.’

‘Was it a lot of work to redo?’

‘Nah, the re-writing was a pain in the ass, but i remembered what I’d written.’

‘That’s definitely good. You speak French then?’

‘A decent amount. I could definitely get by in France if people are patient with me. I completed intermediate level at uni; didn’t go into advanced though because I just couldn’t fit it into my schedule.’

‘Never been to France then?’

‘Nah. Only been to Canada, which doesn’t really feel like a foreign country. I know you’ve been all over though. What’s your favorite place? Outside of the US.’ she amended.

‘Well… I don’t really do favorites, for anything. It’s so limiting. Dubai was amazing. London is always wonderful. Jordan was hot and physically gruelling but I loved it. Each place has something special, I think.’

‘Jordan is on my bucket list. Well, most of the Middle East. I love history,’ she added. ‘For some reason that region calls to me more than others.’

The phone rang and once again Jeremy instructed the desk to escort the delivery driver up to the room. Minutes later they both had food containers open and talk fell by the wayside as they ate.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, both pleasantly stuffed, Jeremy and Laura stretched out, feet on the coffee table. 

‘This is strange…’ Laura said.

‘Hmm?’

‘I’m normally alone at night. Well--most of the time.’ She paused, gathering her thoughts.

‘Do you prefer that?’

‘No,’ she said after a moment. ‘If you’d asked me two days ago, I’d have said yes, I think. But even just the short time we’ve spent together, that suddenly seems lonely.’ 

Jeremy could relate, but he didn’t immediately say so. Finally he said, ‘I felt lonely a lot for a long time. It’s a shitty feeling.’ 

‘Yeah… I think I’m going to have to make some friends in Frazier Park. Well, more than the three I have that are busy with their families. Or move… I’ve thought about that from time to time.’

‘Where would you move?’ Jeremy asked.

‘I don’t know… I can live anywhere, since I can write from home.’

‘Ever consider LA?’ he asked, teasing.

‘Yeah, actually. I can’t really afford anywhere in the region except some questionable suburbs.’

‘Mmm, yeah it is expensive,’ he admitted. 

‘Yeah…’ she sighed. ‘I’m not in a rush to leave Frazier Park, really, but I wouldn’t mind living in a decent sized town or city.’

‘I can keep my eyes open for affordable housing in the region if you want. I look at real estate fairly regularly.’

‘Oh right,’ she said, remembering his secondary occupation. ‘Yeah, that would be nice, thanks.’

Jeremy’s phone rang and he glanced at it, his face lighting up. ‘It’s Ava. I’ll be back in a bit.’ He excused himself, answering the call with, ‘Hi baby!’ 

Laura watched him walk away, smiling herself. She got up and grabbed her tablet and went through her email. When she finished that, she loaded the book she was reading in her Kindle app, stretched out on the sofa, and got lost in the latest police procedural story by her favorite author. When Jeremy came back she pulled her feet up so he could sit and held up a finger to wait, wanting to finish the chapter. Several minutes later she put the tablet down. ‘You look happier,’ she said to Jeremy.

‘Yeah… talking to Ava does that, most of the time.’

‘Most of the time?’

‘Sometimes I get to missing her and I end up feeling… sad. It’s usually when I’ve been away for a while and haven’t gotten to see her.’

Laura nodded sympathetically. She’d read in her research that he was trying to spend more time near her. ‘It must be rough,’ she said, sitting up and resting her chin on her knees. 

Jeremy murmured an agreement. ‘What about you? Do you have family you miss?’

Laura’s face darkened immediately. ‘I don’t have family; only relatives.’

Jeremy studied her face. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said.

‘For?’

He paused, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words. ‘If you’re divorced from your fa--relatives, something significant and bad must have happened. And I’m sorry that you’ve had to deal with that,’ he said.

She nodded briefly, but didn’t elaborate.It was too soon to talk about. Not with Jeremy, but since it had happened. Instead she said, ‘I want ice cream. I’m going for a walk to get some.’ She stood and started to head for the door, then paused. Turning, she cautiously held out her hand. ‘Wanna come?’

He took her hand and stood, smiling at her. He had a feeling that her inviting him--while seemingly insignificant--was a big thing for her. He squeezed her hand and grabbed his hat and keys. ‘Do you know where we’re going?’ he asked as they left. 

‘Yeah. I found an ice cream shop day before yesterday. Soft serve--unique flavors, hand dipped shells... I think today is pecan praline, strawberry banana, and mocha mint.’

‘Do they have vanilla?’ he asked.

‘Oh, no… you’re not a vanilla person…’ she asked in mock-dismay, stepping into the elevator. 

He fixed her with a gaze, smirking, ‘Only with ice cream.’ 

Laura frowned, confused. The words made sense but why that look... ‘Oka… OH!’ she said, realising the double entendre. She paused and looked up at him hesitantly, not sure why she felt so uncertain when he was, or seemed to be, flirting with her. 

‘Too much?’ Jeremy asked, seeing her uncertainty.

‘No, no. I… it’s....’ She paused considering her words, but the doors slid open, putting an end to their privacy. ‘Later,’ she said, as they stepped out. There were a few people standing around and a couple approached Jeremy for photos. Laura stood off to the side, checking her phone for something to do until he rejoined her. ‘Sorry,’ he said when he came over. ‘Occupational hazard.’

‘Oh I understand,’ she said. 

They stepped out into the humid night air and headed across the street and to the right. Laura followed the route from two nights ago, hands in her pockets. 

‘You seem familiar with the city,’ Jeremy suggested.

‘Not really. This is only the second time I’ve been here. But I’m good with directions and navigating. Better in cities than wilderness,’ she added. She pointed to indicate a left turn. It was a decent walk, over a mile from the hotel. 

‘Doesn’t seem like a touristy area. How’d you find this?’ Jeremy wondered.

‘I asked a cop.’

‘...sorry?’

‘If you want to know where the best place to get any type of food is, you ask a cop.’ She shrugged. ‘Learned that in university. This time, I asked for a place away from the overload of people.’ She pointed to her right. Deb’s Desserts was just ahead, and while it was busy, it wasn’t ‘tourist-trap’ busy.

‘Sit,’ she said, pointing to one of the metal tables in the shadows. 

‘Woof,’ he teased as he did so. ‘Bossy.’ He was still teasing, though, so she didn’t take offense.

‘More like, I don’t want to stand around all night while you take pictures and sign autographs so I’m minimising the likelihood you’ll get swarmed,’ she pointed out.

‘I figured it was something like that. Thank you,’ he added, smiling.

Twenty minutes later, they had their ice cream and were walking again. ‘This isn’t the direction we came from,’ Jeremy said questioningly. 

‘The waterfront is this way. I didn’t think to ask if you were okay with a longer walk,’ she said apologetically. 

He rested his hand on her back and said, ‘You lead, I’ll follow.’ He was able to sleep later the next day, and was curious to learn more about her; this seemed like a learning opportunity. 

Laura wound through the streets, leading them to a park that edged Lake Michigan. She found a shadowy spot and sat down on a stone step. It was relatively quiet, given the time, and while there were still people around, no one took notice of Laura and Jeremy.

‘This is nice,’ he said quietly, looking out at the lake. 

‘Yeah… this place I discovered my first time here. I like cities, and I like people--mostly. But I need a quiet place to recharge, too,’ she said. 

Jeremy understood that, quite well. ‘That’s what my place in Tahoe is, for me. It’s isolated and quiet, and just a place to get away from Hollywood. Especially when I have Ava. I try to keep her away from so much of that crap.’

‘I can understand that. I’ve only seen this craziness for like two days and it seems overwhelming.’

‘She was born into it, so it’s not unfamiliar to her. But that doesn’t mean I want her to have to deal with it, too,’ he said. 

Laura nodded silently, finishing her ice cream and looking out at the lights shimmering on the lake. She pointed to several small shadows that were gliding on the lake. ‘Ducks.’

‘I had no idea they were out this late.’ Not that he’d really given it much thought, he realised.

‘Yeah, I guess they like feeding when it’s quieter.’ Unconsciously she leaned in to rest against Jeremy as they watched the ducks dive and paddle around. He responded by wrapping his arm around her waist. They sat in silence, losing track of time.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the hotel room, Jeremy went to shower and Laura changed clothes. With the humidity, they were both damp with sweat. They met up in the sitting room again, where Laura sat smoking a cigarette and playing a word game on her tablet. When she’d finished the level, she put the device down again. 

‘So… it’s later,’ Jeremy prompted. 

Laura could have feigned confusion, but it would only have delayed things. She knew Jeremy wouldn’t push if she declined the discussion; strangely that made her want to have it. ‘I don’t really know…’ she started. ‘Like…’ she paused. ‘I need a drink for this.’ 

Jeremy understood and pointed her to the minibar. She grabbed some vodka and sat down again. She took a shot and just sat for a couple minutes. ‘When we’re chatting, or just hanging around… I feel completely comfortable. When you flirt…’ she paused. ‘I get nervous. And feel insecure. I don’t know… like, I like it. I like you. You’re an amazing person, interesting, and loving, and beautiful and I feel intimidated… and… I don’t know… Sorry... I know I’m rambling.’ She fell silent.

‘it’s okay. I like hearing you talk,’ he said with a warm smile, reaching out and touching her arm. ‘What makes you most nervous, when I flirt?’ he asked, his hand now resting on top of hers.

She considered the question, though she already knew the answer. ‘I don’t really know how to respond,’ she admitted, her cheeks starting to flame. ‘I have a hard time reading into what you--or whomever--want, and especially with you I don’t know how to respond…’

‘Why especially with me?’ he asked, though he suspected the answer. 

Laura waved her hand toward the window. ‘There are a thousand women on that street who would give anything to be with you, for no other reason than your name, and in some cases, they even care less about that, as long as they get _anyone_ famous.’

‘You’re not like that,’ Jeremy said. It wasn’t a question, but Laura misinterpreted.

‘No, I’m not. I--’ She was cut off by his finger on her lips. 

‘You’re not like that,’ he said again, carefully, to make her understand it was a statement. ‘I know you’re not. You wouldn’t be here if you were.’ At her sceptical look he added, smirking faintly. ‘I might’ve fucked you. But you wouldn’t be staying in my suite. You wouldn’t have my phone number. I wouldn’t let you into my life.’ Laura understood this time and nodded. 

‘I know sometimes I come off strong in my joking. It’s partly a habit. Probably not the best one… I’m not used to being around women who actually look past all this bullshit,’ he said flatly. ‘You’re right, about the women out there. And honestly, I don’t always mind it. I’ve occasionally taken advantage of it. But it doesn’t go further than a brief fling at most. With you… I don’t know what you want, Laura. But I want more. I want to know you. I want to learn what you like, what books you love, what movies you hate…’ he paused and looked at her. ‘I want to kiss you.’

Laura was startled by his admissions, especially the last one. She looked at him silently, her eyes meeting his. Then she moved his hand to her cheek and nodded.

Holding her gaze, Jeremy leaned in, kissing her softly. His hand slid from her cheek to hold the back of her head, and his other hand rested on her hip. Instead of a long, deep kiss, it was a series of light, sweet kisses, teasing at something hotter, but not delivering. 

Laura’s head spun. The kisses were more intoxicating than the vodka she’d drunk. She leaned in, resting her palms on Jeremy’s shoulder blades. The teasing kisses continued, and she slid her hands up, cupping his face and deepening the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Jeremy maneuvered them so that Laura straddled him. She looked down at him and he smiled. ‘We stop when you decide to,’ he said; he was giving her control.

She smiled gratefully, and leaned back in, kissing him again, alternating between slow, languid caressing of their lips and tongues, and hot, demanding exchanges that left them both breathless. Sometime later--neither knew how long--she pulled away. 

‘Want to stop?’ Jeremy asked, his thumb stroking her cheek. 

‘No. But I need to,’ she said. If she didn’t, she would give more of herself tonight than she was ready for. She stood awkwardly, supporting herself on his shoulders.

‘I understand.’ He stood as well and wrapped her in a hug. ‘I should sleep. I have some more interviews tomorrow. But I’ll see you after?’ 

She nodded, smiling and resting her head on his shoulder. ‘I’m looking forward to it,’ she said.

He walked with her to her bedroom, where he gave her one last brief kiss. She shut the door behind her, but kept looking at it, as though she could still see him. Finally she made her way to the bed, and turned the covers down. Instead of lying down though, she pulled out her laptop and went into the youtube rabbit hole, watching videos of anything except Jeremy for over an hour before she could sleep.

Jeremy went to his own room and set the alarm for the morning. April would be arriving at nine, and he had to leave by ten. Sleep wasn’t going to come easily, though. He crawled into bed and lay on his side, his mind racing. He tossed and turned for almost an hour before he finally dropped off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy woke up to April shaking him awake. He looked at the clock and swore; it was after nine. He wasn’t terribly late, but it was late enough that he felt rushed and out of sorts. He got up and started changing, ignoring April’s presence. She was used to it and opened the agenda that she carried, giving him a rundown of the day’s activities as he dressed. When she finished, she looked at him appraisingly. 

‘Late night?’ she asked. Jeremy knew her well enough to know that she was teasing him.

‘Yeah, actually, but not what you’re thinking.’

‘I know it’s not--you’re alone,’ she pointed out. 

‘Touché,’ he said. ‘We were up late. Walked to the waterfront, talked, came back here, talked some more.’ 

‘Just talked?’ April asked. 

‘That’s all you need to know,’ he said, causing April to raise an eyebrow. 

‘I made coffee before I woke you up,’ she said, stepping out of the room. ‘Figured if you were were still asleep you’d be needing it.’ 

‘Bless you,’ he said, heading to brush his teeth first. April prepared coffee for herself as well as Jeremy’s. She was going to need it, she knew. Days that started like this tended to end with frayed nerves. 

Jeremy cast a glance at Laura’s closed bedroom door as he returned from the bathroom. April noticed. ‘You like her.’ 

‘Of course I do,’ he said, deliberately misinterpreting her words. April pinned him with a hard look. Jeremy sighed. ‘Yes, I do. And I don’t want to fuck it up.’

‘What is “it”?’ April inquired. 

‘Right now, I don’t know. Not much has happened. I know that saying goodbye tomorrow is going to suck, though…’ 

‘Think about that later. Right now you have a meet and greet,’ she reminded him, picking up her bag. She pressed Jeremy’s coffee mug into his hand. ‘Drink. Focus.’ Jeremy obeyed, grateful she was there. They entered the hotel conference room and he slipped into his work persona. The following six hours passed in a blur. April steered him from room to room, he smiled for cameras, signed autographs, posed for selfies, sat through interviews where he answered the same questions he’d answered fifty times before. He struggled to not roll his eyes after some of them. _What’s your character like? What’s the movie about? What was it like working with Harold again? Any new projects in the works?_

In the elevator going back to the room, Jeremy sighed, ‘You’d think they’d ask something that won’t bore their readers or viewers.’ April smiled sympathetically. 

‘You say this every time,’ she pointed out. 

‘Except with Laura,’ he said. ‘Her questions were interesting. Oh, and the ones kids ask.’ 

‘Nice save,’ April teased. 

‘Shush.’ He unlocked the door and stepped aside for April. 

‘Not tonight. Spend time with Laura. If I don't see you tomorrow at checkout, then I’ll meet up with you on Monday in LA.’ Jeremy kissed her cheek and headed inside. 

Laura was sprawled on the couch watching something he didn’t recognise, though that wasn’t unusual. He didn’t keep up with tv. She smiled up at him and sat up so he could join her. ‘You look tired,’ she said, studying his face.

‘Yeah. Long, boring day. And it started with me oversleeping,’ he admitted. Seeing Laura start to say something, he took a guess and said, ‘Don’t apologise,’ he added, and she closed her mouth then laughed.

‘Okay, okay, I won’t.’ She reached out, touching his hand lightly, and he turned it, taking hers. 

‘We have a one o’clock checkout tomorrow,’ he said. Laura nodded silently. She wasn’t looking forward to it. ‘I want to relax with you tonight. So I’d rather have this conversation now.’ That had come out wrong, he could tell by her expression. ‘Not a goodbye. A when will I see you again.’

Laura nodded, feeling relief surging through her. ‘That depends more on your schedule,’ she replied. ‘Like I said, I can work from anywhere, so my schedule is fairly open.’

‘If you can work from anywhere… will you visit me sometimes?’ he asked. 

Laura was surprised by how vulnerable he looked. She squeezed his hand. ‘I will, yes.’ His eyes brightened at her response, and that made her feel giddy. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. ‘So… I guess we have a thing…?’ she asked.

‘Yeah… definitely.’ He tucked a piece of Laura’s hair behind her ear. ‘Have you had dinner?’

‘I had a late lunch.’ A very late one; she’d only eaten about an hour before.

‘Then I propose that we lie here and cuddle and watch stupid movies and talk and kiss.’

‘That sounds absolutely perfect.’ Knowing that the movie was irrelevant, Laura put on a random disaster movie from her Netflix queue before going to go get a blanket. Jeremy went to to the kitchenette for some water and grabbed a bottle vodka too. He didn’t want to have to get up again if they decided to break into it. ‘Gonna get me drunk and have your wicked way with me?’ Laura teased, returning to the sofa.

‘Mmm, tempting, but no. Well, not unless you decide on it,’ he said. She smiled and stretched out on the sofa, leaving him room. Soon he was lying on his side facing her. ‘Hey beautiful.’ 

Having him this close, so warm against her, was wreaking havoc with Laura’s mind, well, with all of her senses. ‘Hey…’ she said feeling a bit breathless. 

‘So you probably know a lot about me, but I don’t know much about you. So I think I should interview you,’ Jeremy said, kissing her forehead.

‘That’s fair I guess,’ Laura acknowledged. ‘As long as I get to refuse questions I’m not comfortable answering.’ 

‘Naturally. I don’t want you to feel obligated, or uncomfortable.’ He’d already thought of some questions, so he asked straightaway, ‘Birthdate?’

‘July 12, 1993.’ She replied.

‘Hmm, you know I’m an old man,’ he teased. 

‘Yes, a whole twenty-two years older than me,’ she said, smirking. 

‘Thanks,’ he griped playfully. ‘Now I DO feel old.’ 

‘Poor thing,’ Laura teased, kissing him briefly.

‘Mmm, that makes up for it.’ He smiled at her and moved on. ‘Okay… So you live in Frazier Park. Is that where you’re from?’ 

‘No. I mean, I call it my hometown now. But I was born and raised in Albany New York.’

‘Do you miss it?’ 

‘Not really. It’s not a bad city, really, but… there are people there that make me glad to be gone.’

‘Your relatives?’ Jeremy guessed. 

‘Yeah, basically.’

Jeremy paused, debating the next question. ‘I understand if you say no to this… are you willing to talk about what happened?’ It was a risk, since she hadn’t been yesterday.

Laura paused, closing her eyes. She rested her forehead against Jeremy’s and sighed. ‘It’s not anything… particularly huge or scandalous. It’s just fresh. Just a couple months ago.’

Jeremy moved his hand to rest on her back, and kissed her forehead. ‘Only if you’re comfortable talking about it,’ he reminded her.

‘One of the things I absolutely refuse to abide is bigotry and hate. My relatives all supported Donald Trump in this last election. They still do. I tried to maintain a relationship, avoiding politics, but every new thing that comes out, and then, ultimately, the separation of families and concentration camps for the kids… I asked them during a family dinner, did they still support him. They tried to defend the policies, and him, and I just broke. I told them to fuck off, go to hell, and that they’re dead to me.’ She drew a shaky breath, and her voice was tight when she spoke again. ‘I can’t accept that. They’ve always been Sunday Christians--the hypocritical, cherry picking of the bible, judgmental… well, I guess hateful, though I never wanted to admit it.’

Jeremy rubbed her back, silent for several minutes. ‘That was incredibly brave,’ he finally said. ‘Standing against loved ones, for your convictions--convictions that are on the _right_ side of history… that takes a lot of strength, and courage.’ He thumbed away a tear on her face. ‘You haven’t grieved the loss yet.’ She shook her head. ‘It’s going to keep hurting until you do.’

‘I know. Just… not right now. Not here, tonight, please,’ Laura begged, her voice cracking. She didn’t want to waste precious time with Jeremy sobbing over her stupid relatives. 

‘Okay,’ Jeremy said. ‘But when you’re ready, I’ll be here for you.’ Laura nodded again and hugged Jeremy tight. ‘Ready for the next question?’ At her answering nod, Jeremy asked, ‘Do you play or watch any sports?’ 

Just that question help Laura release some of the tension in her body. ‘Soccer and softball or baseball--I prefer baseball. I also like to ride horses. I don’t play basketball really but I’ll do like one on one, or HORSE or something like that. And I like to watch hockey.’

‘I play soccer and baseball sometimes. I’ve done a couple charity events. Basketball, I’m more like you, though I do play 3 on 3 games sometimes. Maybe I’ll challenge you sometime soon,’ he teased, earning a small smile. ‘There it is…’ he said, brushing a kiss to her lips. ‘How about… how do you like to spend rainy days? When you’re not out swimming in them,’ he teased.

This time Laura snorted. ‘Never living that down, am I?’ Jeremy shook his head. She sighed dramatically. ‘I like just curling up and reading. I don’t really like being out in it, but I love listening to it.’

‘You’ve never taken a walk in the rain, with someone special?’

‘Not the romantic sort. I never saw the romance in that.’

‘Mmm, I’m going to have to change your mind,’ Jeremy said, stroking Laura’s hair. 

‘Good luck with that.’

‘Will you give it a try?’

Laura shrugged. ‘I suppose. For you,’ she said, teasing him. She was starting to feel better after the mini meltdown. 

Jeremy grinned, which took years off his face. ‘Hmm… favorite ice cream flavor, favorite color, and… favorite Avenger?’ he teased. 

‘Anything coffee, green, and Scarlet Witch.’

‘Ouch!’

‘Hey you asked. I mean, you’re great with a bow and arrow, but she can throw fire and shit.’

‘Okay okay. I guess that’s fair. Okay, who’s your favorite actor?’

‘Chris Pratt,’ she said, straight faced. 

‘Oh come on!’ he protested, laughing. 

‘Okay, no, it’s Keanu Reeves. But you are a very close second,’ she said with a smile. 

‘Well… I guess I can handle being a close runner up to him,’ Jeremy admitted. ‘He’s a great guy and actor.’ 

‘Anything else you want to know?’ she asked.

‘Lots, but nothing specific offhand. Right now… I just want to hold you.’ 

‘I’m okay with that,’ Laura said. ‘Like this, or spooning?’ 

‘Like this, so I can kiss you, too.’ He leaned in and did just that.

Laura’s arms tightened around him, leaning as close as she could, needing to feel his warmth at that moment. She opened to his kiss, letting him control it, to explore her mouth. She shivered from the intimacy, her heart rate increasing. When he broke the kiss, she whimpered softly, breathing hard.

‘That… that was… damn…’ Jeremy said softly. ‘Woman, you are addicting.’ As if to prove his words, he leaned in again. The last kiss had been slower, more of an exploration. This one was a fierce, heated demand. Laura again opened willingly to it, pulling Jeremy closer still. He moaned as her hands found his bare skin under his t-shirt. ‘Do you want to go lay down? On the bed I mean.’

She hesitated. ‘I’m not ready for more.’

‘I understand. Kissing and cuddling is fine--wonderful--but I feel like I’m going to fall,’ he said. Neither of them were terribly large, but the sofa was still a sofa and not a bed.

Laura laughed quietly. ‘Good point. Okay, let’s go.’

Soon they were resituated, and Laura had to admit that this was definitely better than the couch. Jeremy stretched out above her, looking to make sure Laura was okay with it. She rested her hands on his waist and smiled up in silent consent, so he leaned down and kissed her again, trailing his lips along her jaw to her neck and throat. The soft gasps and moans she let out were an insane turn on, and he had to struggle not to grind against her. When he felt himself losing that struggle, he shifted them to their sides. 

‘I want to feel your skin,’ he said kissing her forehead and cheek. Laura nodded, trusting him to respect the unspoken boundary. She slid her own hand under his shirt again, palms flat against the hard muscle. He did much the same, stroking his hand over the muscles of her back. ‘You’re so soft,’ he murmured. ‘Perfect…’ He laid his head on the pillow next to hers, just laying quietly, looking into her eyes and enjoying the touch they were sharing. ‘Stay here tonight?’ he asked sleepily some ten or fifteen minutes later. 

‘Mmhmm… gonna get a drink and I’ll be right back,’ she murmured, also sleepy. She slid out of bed and got a drink, went to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth. While she was getting ready, Jeremy took his shirt off and set the alarm. When she returned, he reached for her; moments later they were entwined again and, perfectly relaxed, they drifted off. 

In the morning, Jeremy woke before the alarm and turned it off, Letting Laura sleep. He didn’t get, content to lay beside her and just check his email on his phone. When she stirred he put it down. ‘Hey sleepyhead,’ he said with a smile. 

‘Mmm…’ she mumbled burying her face against his chest. 

‘You’re not a morning person are you?’ 

Her muffled, and mumbled, reply sounded vaguely like ‘not remotely.’ 

‘We have a little while still, if you need more sleep.’

She shook her head. ‘Coffee is what I need,’ she said through two huge yawns. 

‘I can handle that. Give me five minutes.’ He made coffee for her, adding cream and sweetener recalling how she’d made it previously. When he returned she was upright, though she still looked half asleep. While she drank her coffee, Jeremy pulled on a shirt and grabbed his glasses. 

‘What time are we leaving for the airport,’ Laura asked, starting to return to normal function levels. 

‘12:45. April will take care of checking us out, so we can just go.’ He sat cross legged facing her. She nodded, a bit numbly. ‘Hey,’ he said softly. ‘I have time off now, so I’ll see you again soon. I’ll have a week with Ava when I get home, but when she goes back to her mom’s I’ll either come see you, or bring you out to Tahoe,’ he promised. 

‘I know… I’m just bad with goodbyes.’ 

‘Well, we’re not saying goodbye yet. That’s in a few hours. So let’s enjoy this time, and we’ll start our goodbyes on the way to the airport.’ 

Laura started to nod, but ended up with her face in her hands. ‘Sorry…’ she said several times in a choked voice. 

‘Hey… c’mere,’ Jeremy said, scooting over and pulling her to him. ‘You don’t need to apologise.’ He rubbed her back, his cheek resting against her head. ‘It’s okay to cry. I’m going to miss you too,’ he said softly. He’d known her for not even three days, but there was a connection that was as strong as anything he’d felt. Given her tears, he was certain she felt the same.

‘I’m… afraid…you...’ she started but didn’t--or couldn’t--finish.

‘Afraid… that I’ll just forget you?’ he finished, in a calculated guess. She nodded. He tipped her face up gently to look at her, his eyes soft. ‘I _promise_ you that we will see each other again; I’m not going to forget you. I don’t make promises lightly. We can skype or talk on the phone, and before I’m home, I’ll have a plan to see you again, if you’re okay with me making the arrangements on my own.’

Laura smiled, her eyes still watery. She rubbed them with her hands and nodded. ‘Please do,’ she said, sniffling then smiling faintly. 

‘That’s my girl,’ he said, brushing away stray tears. ‘Let’s get packed, so we can relax till we leave. 

They were ready to go by eleven, and sat on the sofa, talking, making plans for her visit, and getting to know more about each other. She avoided discussing her relatives, but talked about her time at UAlbany, and the disastrous relationship she’d had there. Jeremy talked a little about his relationship with Sonni, mainly the post-divorce period. 

When the front desk called to let him know their car was there, instead of standing, he leaned in and kissed Laura tenderly. ‘Time to go,’ he whispered. She nodded, biting her lip. 

‘I need to wash my face,’ she said. There would be people around and she didn’t want to start rumors.

‘Okay. Put a hat on, if you have one. Then you can fake smile and it’s harder for people to tell,’ he said. 

She did just that and they left the room. In the elevator, Jeremy held Laura’s hand, until it stopped. They walked through the lobby, Jeremy waved goodbye to April and a couple people he knew, and they stepped into the sunlight. 

In the car, he put the partition up and pulled her close, holding her on the drive. When they pulled into the airport terminal, Jeremy turned her face to look at him. ‘This is _not_ goodbye,’ he promised. ‘One week from tomorrow, I will see you again.’

Laura smiled, struggling to keep her composure. ‘Eight days then,’ she said softly. ‘Skype tonight?’

‘It’s a date,’ he promised. 'I’ll text when Ava is asleep, and then we can skype.' 

‘It’s a date,’ she repeated, smiling a bit more. She kissed him and slipped out of the car and hurried inside. 

Only once the plane was at cruising altitude did she let herself cry again.


	7. Chapter 7

Once home, Laura telephoned Louise, one of her two actual friends in town. When her friend answered, Laura said, ‘LouLou…’

‘Hi honey!’ the older woman said cheerfully. ‘How was your trip? How was that interview?’

‘Oh Lou… it was… wonderful and awful and I’m such a mess right now.’

‘Did something happen?’ Louise asked sharply, in her ‘who do I have to kill’ voice. 

‘Nothing like what you’re thinking. Just… oh god, I think we’re dating…’ she said, still trying to process the last few days. 

‘Who’s dating?’ Lou asked, her ears perking up. ‘Did you meet someone there?’ 

‘ _Oh_ yeah…’ Laura mumbled. ‘You’d never believe it. I’m not sure I do… I feel like it’s a dream, but his number is in my phone and we’ve been texting.’

‘Honey, slow down. You still haven’t said who!’

‘Jeremy.’

‘Jeremy… wait, Jeremy _RENNER_?!’

‘Yeah. I had the last interview, and we got on like a house on fire. We spent hours talking, watched a movie… I fell asleep on him but he didn’t mind, and then when I couldn’t extend my room, he let me stay in his suite and--’

‘Honey, slow down. I can’t listen as fast as you’re talking! Want me to come over? I can make tea and bring you some pie--mississippi mud--and you can tell me.’ 

‘Yes, please. And some chicken a la king if you have any.’ 

‘We do and it’s yours. Give me 20.’ They rang off and Laura paced her small living room, rereading the texts with Jeremy. When Louise pulled up, Laura was on her porch smoking a cigarette. 

‘I’ll put these in the fridge and start the tea,’ Lou said after kissing Laura’s cheek. She knew her way around her friend’s house, and set about her task. A few minutes later, just as the kettle was whistling, Laura entered the house. ‘Sit,’ Louise said. She was a mother to one, but a mother-figure to most of the town, including Laura.

Laura sat down and accepted the mug her friend handed her. She added sugar and stirred it absently, watching the string of the tea bag wrap around the spoon. ‘Now, what on earth happened in three days? You said you think you’re dating?’

‘Yeah… I’m… we have ‘a thing’’ she quoted. ‘We didn’t elaborate, but… it basically boils down to that.’ 

Louise sipped her tea, and looked over at her young friend. ‘And you stayed in his suite?’

‘Yeah. After we got along so well, I extended my stay in Chicago. But literally every room in any safe part of the city was booked because of the premiere, the junket, and some basketball game. His assistant suggested he let me stay in the second bedroom. So I did.’

‘Did you?’ Louise asked shrewdly, looking at Laura.

‘I did the first night. Last night, I slept in his bed, but we literally just held each other and slept.’

‘Was he a gentleman the whole time?’ she pressed.

Laura nodded. ‘Beyond reproach. We kissed--a lot,’ she said, laughing softly. ‘But he asked me first. He respected my limits without getting upset or pleading.’ 

‘So what has you all in a tizzy?’ 

‘I just… I’m scared.’ 

‘Scared he’ll end up being like Jeff.’ Louise guessed, thinking of the so-called man Laura had dated in college. 

‘That’s part of it.’

‘Honey, he’s not Jeff. And based on what you’ve told me about both of them, he’s nothing at all like him. But I think you’ll regret it if you talk yourself out of dating Jeremy. Which you’ve been doing haven’t you?’

‘N--’ Laura started to deny it, but Louise pinned her with a motherly ‘don’t you lie to me’ stare. Laura sighed. ‘Yeah… which is stupid because this morning I wanted desperately not to leave.’

‘Romantic emotions aren’t logical. Don’t look for logic in your heart. But listen to it. Stop trying to sabotage what may be an amazing relationship before it gets off the ground.’

With a weary smile, Laura said, ‘I wish you were my mother for real.’ 

‘Me too honey. I still wish you’d let me give yours a piece or two of my mind.’

‘I haven’t ruled it out completely, LouLou.’ 

‘Well, you tell me the second you decide I can, if you do.’

‘Of course. And I want to listen.’ Laura’s “mother” would be too prideful to not argue with Louise, and Louise not only was protective of Laura, but knew the scripture inside and out; Johanna wouldn’t stand a chance.

‘Oh you will.’ Louise stood and washed out her mug and kissed the top of Laura’s head. ‘I have to get back to the diner. Tomorrow--lunch, and you can fill me in on more? And when are you seeing him again?’

‘Definitely. I’m supposed to go to Tahoe a week from tomorrow. He has his daughter for the next week.’

‘Good. Not too long, but long enough to pine for each other. That’s a good thing, whether you believe it or not.’

‘Meh… if you say so.’ 

‘I do. And I’ll see you tomorrow, honey.’ 

Laura followed Louise out, sitting on the porch to smoke another cigarette. She needed to finish her article, but it wasn’t due until Saturday evening. She put her cigarette in the butt can and stood, stretching. Noticing the time, Laura decided the article would _have_ to wait. Tomorrow, for sure, she’d finish it. Hungry, she reheated the chicken a la king and read the news while she ate. Just as she finished washing her plate, her phone pinged a text notification and her heart fluttered.

_Baby’s asleep. Skype?_

Breaking into a smile with the reminder that this had really happened, she replied with her Skype information. Seconds later, her Skype chimed an incoming call. When Laura saw Jeremy’s face again, her smile turned into a huge grin. ‘Hi!’ she said, wishing she could reach out and touch him, but happy to be able to see him. 

‘Hey mama,’ he replied, smiling back. ‘I miss you already,’ he admitted. 

‘Me too,’ Laura said wistfully. ‘Lou says that “pining for each other” is a good thing though.’

‘Lou?’

‘My friend Louise. She came over today to mother me.’

‘I’m glad you have someone there to take care of you,’ Jeremy replied. ‘You know… when you said you don’t have family… people like her count. Family isn’t just blood relatives.’

Laura smiled at that, and said ‘I guess I hadn’t really thought of that. Yeah, LouLou is family then. Dani is too.’

‘There you go,’ he said. ‘So what have you been up to since you got home?’

‘Visited with Lou. Ate chicken a la king that she brought from the diner where she works. She brought Mississippi mud pie too, but I’m saving that. Read the news. A mostly typical evening for me.’

‘What time did you get home?’

‘Around seven. Frazier Park is over an hour and a half from LAX. You?’

‘About the same. Sonni lives literally down the hill from me so I didn’t have to go anywhere to pick Ava up. The last hour has been snuggling and calming her down.’

‘Happy to see her daddy, I bet. How long were you away?’

‘Sixteen days this time. Sometimes I bring her with me for my time, but…’ He paused. 

‘Uncooperative ex?’ she asked, seeing the expression in his eyes. 

‘Yeah. I need her permission to take Ava out of state, though there’s a standing agreement to be able to take her to Tahoe. But anywhere else, she has to okay. Though the same applies for her--I have to okay her taking Ava out of state. This time…’ he shook his head.

Laura wanted to make a comment, and if he were an older friend of hers, she would have. But this was too new, and she was too far removed to do so. She settled on, ‘It’s gotta suck to have to leave her behind.’

‘Yeah… hardest shit I have to do.’

‘She’s a lucky little girl,’ Laura said. No one could mistake Jeremy’s love for her; his face lit up just talking about her.

‘I’m lucky too. She’s amazing.’ Then he looked into the camera, finding and meeting Laura’s eyes as best as he could via webcam. ‘You are too, you know.’

‘I am?’ she asked, instinctively.

‘You are. You have morals and stick to them, even when the cost is huge. You’re beautiful, and smart. You feel things deeply, which may feel like a flaw, but it’s a great trait because it makes you kinder. And,’ he said with a laugh and a direct look, ‘I can tell you’re not a golddigger.’ 

‘Oh good, you found your money then.’ When they’d finished packing, she’d left some cash to cover her share of the meals they’d eaten.

‘I did. You didn’t have to do that.’ 

‘I know. But I felt weird not doing it,’ she said.

‘I figured, when I found it. We can sort out how to handle things like that when you come visit.’ 

‘Sounds like a plan. I’m gonna be walking outside, so the view’s gonna change for a couple minutes.’ She unplugged the computer and carried it and her water to her porch. She sat down in her adirondack chair and reset the computer screen. ‘Okay, I can see you again.’

‘Me too. Chilling outside?’ 

‘Yeah. I don’t smoke in the house. And the stars are out.’

‘Nice. I can’t see stars right now. Well, not celestial ones. That’s another reason I love Tahoe. I like looking up at the sky. Meteors, falling stars… sometimes the northern lights when they’re really strong. It’s humbling, you realise how small you are in the grand scheme of things.’

‘I understand that completely,’ Laura replied. ‘The view here makes up for the isolation.’

‘How many people live there?’ 

‘In Frazier Park, about 2600. Over around five square miles.’ 

‘That is small,’ Jeremy replied. ‘Hey show me around your house. When you finish your cigarette, that is,’ he said. 

‘Sure. I’d ask the same, but yours is a lot bigger, so we might not have time,’ she teased. 

‘I’ll give you a highlights tour,’ he replied. ‘But you first.’

‘Impatient,’ she teased. She finished her cigarette and stood up again, carrying the computer. ‘Okay, this is sort of awkward because I can’t really see what I’m showing you.’ She started by showing off the front door, a wide wooden door with sixteen small glass panes in it. 

‘You’re not worried about people seeing in?’

‘Nah. I have a blind that I close when I need privacy.’ She stepped inside and locked the door, dropping the blind then. ‘See?’ Then she spun slowly so he could see her entryway, dining room, and kitchen, which were all basically in one large open area. ‘Nothing fancy.’ She stopped in the bathroom, mainly because she wanted to show off her shower curtain. It was an image of a cat seemingly underwater, looking up at a swimmer with its teeth bared, and said ‘PAWS’ in big red letters. 

‘I love that,’ Jeremy said laughing.

‘Onward. I’ll skip the closet. You don’t need to see my skeletons yet.’ She heard him laugh again as she headed to her bedroom. ‘So this is where I spend, according to averages, slightly more than one-third of my life.’ It was simply decorated, a dresser, mirror, bed, side table, and lamp. The curtains, bedding, and lamp shade were lawn green. ‘Just the living room left now.’

‘Aww we’re not staying in your bedroom?’ he teased. 

Laura giggled and said, ‘We’ll come back.’ She headed down the hallway and into the living room. She started to show him the room then paused. ‘Damn, gonna set you down for a minute; be right back.’ 

She headed slowly for a shadow in the corner, where a snake lay, curled up. ‘Lloyd is that you again? You can’t keep coming in here,’ she crooned. She had no idea if it was the same snake, or another nightsnake, so she just assumed it was always Lloyd. The snake lifted its head and flicked its tongue out, smelling the air as she approached. ‘Come on sweetie, you need to go outside.’ She reached in and caught Lloyd by the neck, then picked up his coiled body. Soon the snake was winding through the grass to wherever it hid when not visiting Laura. She returned to the living room and picked up the computer. 

‘Hey again.’

‘Hey there yourself. What species is Lloyd?’ Jeremy inquired. 

‘He’s a nightsnake. They’re all over up here.’

‘Dangerous?’ 

‘Nah. I mean, they can bite, and they’re venomous, but it’s not a threat to humans. They’re generally friendly too; easy to handle. I only call the rangers or DEC for rattlers or something threatened or endangered.’

‘Good that you can identify them.’ 

‘Yeah, I learned after the first time I saw a snake in here that wasn’t a garter snake. Freaked me out and I called the sheriff's office. Thankfully the deputy who answered didn’t laugh at me, and helped me figure out it was a kingsnake. Told me how to catch it--not sure who was more scared--me or the snake’ she said laughing. 

‘You seem more comfortable now.’ 

‘Yeah. I made some calls and got in touch with a trainer--he actually hires out for movies and things. He was willing to provide me lessons in handling and capturing snakes. I got used to holding them. He recommended resources to identify the species native to here, and which ones are able to be handled. Which is basically everything except rattlesnakes. There’s a few species that are endangered or extremely endangered. I don’t bother them, I call the forest service. Rattlesnakes, I call the sheriffs though.’ 

‘You really spend a lot of time on research, don’t you?’ Jeremy asked. 

‘I do. I hate not knowing things.’ She headed back to her bedroom, kicking off her shoes in the entry on the way, and dropped to the bed, lying on her side. ‘Your turn for a tour,’ she prompted. 

Jeremy walked her through his LA house, showing the highlights: two of the bedrooms--his and a spare, Ava’s play-room, the kitchen, living room and bar, then stepped outside, to show her the pool, fire pit, and lanai. 

‘Jesus…’ she said. ‘That’s amazing.’

‘You should see the Tahoe house.’

‘I’ve seen bits--pictures you’ve shared and things.’

‘See the pond?’ 

‘Yeah. That’s amazing.’

‘I’ll show you in person next week. It’s an amazing place to sit.’ He followed her lead and went to the bedroom, lying down and facing the camera. 

‘So, this is my first Skype date,’ she said. ‘But I kinda like it.’ 

‘My skyping is usually with Ava,’ he admitted. ‘I’ve done this a couple times with ex-girlfriends, but no one really lasted long enough to do this regularly.’

‘What makes you think I’ll last that long?’ she asked, propping her cheek on her hand. This wasn’t borne of insecurity, but curiosity of how he saw her.

‘You’re nothing at all like them,’ he said instantly. ‘Well, aside from beautiful. Though… your looks are better I think. You’re… _real_.’

‘Flatterer,’ she teased, her cheeks were pink-tinged; she was pleased by the compliments, but still found accepting them awkward.’

‘You’re blushing aren't you?’ 

‘You can’t possibly see that!’

‘No but I saw it in Chicago, every time I called you beautiful.’

She sighed but laughed. ‘Yes, I’m blushing.’

‘It’s adorable. I like that you have real emotions,’ he said. 

‘You seem to not see a lot of real,’ she mused.

He paused. ‘I guess… I mean I know I must. Just not usually from woman who interest me. Which I suppose says something about me.’ 

‘I didn’t say it,’ Laura teased, smiling. Jeremy made a face but then blew a kiss. ‘You’re adorable,’ she teased again, and returned the air kiss. She stretched out, laying her cheek on her arm, smiling sleepily, just watching Jeremy on screen. 

‘I should let you get some sleep,’ he said, watching her the same way. 

‘Probably but I don’t want to go,’ she said. 

‘Wanna fall asleep on skype?’ he asked. ‘I can sing you a lullaby and hang up when you’re sleeping. Or whenever,’ he added with a soft smile. 

‘Yeah… I’d like that. You can creep on me while I’m sleeping,’ she murmured sleepily. ‘Let me go brush my teeth and get ready and I’ll be right back.’

Jeremy took the opportunity to get himself ready for bed too. When Laura returned and slid under the sheet, Jeremy pressed a kiss to his fingers and then pressed them to the screen. Laura reached out and touched the screen where his fingers were. ‘I miss you.’

‘I know. It’s mutual baby. Any requests for a song?’

‘Anything you want. I like hearing you sing.’

Jeremy decided on a mid-tempo original song he’d written. It was soothing--or at least it calmed Ava, and quiet. He smiled at Laura and started to sing, unaccompanied. Laura’s eyes drifted shut as she listened, and it was almost like he was there. By the time he’d finished the song, she was asleep. He set his laptop to the side, keeping an eye on her, in case she woke up. He’d disconnect when he was ready for sleep which turned out to be about forty minutes later. 

‘Sleep good sweetheart,’ he said softly though she couldn’t hear him, then he ended the call and settled back himself, to sleep. _One day down_.


	8. Chapter 8

The remainder of their week apart passed more quickly than Laura expected, but still not quickly enough. Finally though, Laura was being driven by April to Jeremy’s house. Jeremy had wanted to meet Laura at the airport, but Laura wanted their reunion to be out of the public eye and Jeremy ultimately agreed that that was best, so April met her instead. Laura got more jittery as they approached the house. She could see Jeremy waiting and the second April stopped, Laura was out of the car and heading for him. Seconds later she was in his arms. Despite only having had around two days together so far, everything about the embrace was familiar and comforting. 

‘Hi,’ she breathed, looking up into his eyes. 

‘Hi,’ replied, lowering his head to kiss her. ‘I missed you.’ He released her to lead her into the house, his arm around her waist.

‘God me too…’ she whispered. 

‘April already brought your bags up to your room; I gave you your own room, but your welcome to sleep in mine too, if you want.’ 

‘Thank you,’ she said, squeezing his hand. She probably would sleep in his arms, but she appreciated having a private space too.

Jeremy led her upstairs where the bedrooms were. ‘There’s a bathroom attached through there,’ he said pointing. ‘Do you want to wash up or change?’

‘No, I think I’m good. Just want my shoes off,’ which she accomplished even as she was still speaking. 

He showed her around the house. 'You can go anywhere except Ava’s room--and my studio unless I bring you in.’ That would probably change eventually, but so much of the writing that was in there was intensely--and sometimes painfully--personal that he rarely shared it with anyone. He trusted Laura, but that was still more than he was willing to give.

‘Got it.’ She took note of the rooms as they walked through the house. Luckily Ava’s room and the studio were both marked so she wouldn’t accidentally wander in. 

Finally they arrived at the bar in the back, with its doors leading out to the patio with the pool and koi pond. On the bar was a 5 by 7 photo frame. Laura could make out the writing superimposed over a standard red ‘forbidden’ image, the red circle with a slash through it. She moved closer and red it:

Do not fuck with Ava.  
No social media.  
No photos.  
No glass by the pool.  
Nothing in JR’s butt.

Jeremy came up behind her. ‘You can use social media, and take pictures. I trust your discretion,’ he said. ‘Still no glass by the pool.’

‘And that last one?’ she asked turning with a mischievous smirk. 

‘It stands--for now at least,’ he replied with his own smirk. ‘When I was making this, a friend jokingly added that. I figured I’d keep it. Helps show who actually read the list.’ He took her by the hand and led her outside. 

Laura looked around in awe. ‘Jesus…’

‘Like it?’ Jeremy couldn't hide his grin. He was tremendously proud of what he’d done with the property. 

‘It’s…’ Laura searched for a word that would do it justice. ‘...magical,’ she finally decided on. 

‘It’s my refuge. Keeps me sane. Gives me and Ava a safe place to be out of the spotlight.’

‘Thank you… for sharing it with me,’ Laura said, honored.

Jeremy kissed her softly. ‘My pleasure.’ He gestured to the lounge chairs on the patio. ‘Sit?’ 

‘If we can cuddle,’ she replied. Jeremy nodded and sat down first, letting her sit between his legs. Laura settled against his chest and closed her eyes. ‘This is perfect,’ she murmured.

Jeremy, his arms around Laura, and his cheek resting against the top of her head, agreed. They lay quietly, just enjoying feeling the other’s body. They’d had skype dates that were equally quiet, just laying down, connected by the computer, sometimes dozing, sometimes just looking at each other. Laura fell asleep, her cheek pressed to Jeremy’s chest. She didn’t wake until he gently shook her. ‘Hey baby. I gotta get up.’ 

‘’Kay.. Gimme a sec’ she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. A couple minutes later, she shifted, standing up.

‘Hungry?’ Jeremy queried as he stood. 

‘A little, I think’ Laura said, still waking up. She followed him into the house and sat down on a sofa while he headed to the bathroom. When he came back, he joined her, playfully sitting on her lap. ‘Hey!’ she protested, but made no attempt to push him off her.

‘What do you want for dinner?’ Jeremy didn’t stand up--Laura seemed okay with him where he was.

‘Ummm… food?’

‘Damn, guess I’ll have to put the leather and nails back,’ he retorted. 

‘Hmm… it would help if I knew what my choices are,’ she said, not sarcastically this time. 

‘Chicken, hamburgers, corn, salad, green beans, or I can do scrambled eggs with sausage and things. There's more, that’s just off the top of my head.’

‘Chicken and salad sound good,’ Laura replied. ‘How can I help?’ 

‘You don’t have to do anything.’

“I know. But I want to. I don’t want you waiting on me all week.’

‘Okay. Grill the chicken or make the salad?’ he asked.

‘I’ll do the salad. I’m already hot enough without standing over a grill.’

‘Mmm, yeah you sure are,’ Jeremy teased. Laura blushed, and Jeremy laughed. ‘And that’s how I know every time you blush when we’re on cam.’ He kissed her forehead. ‘I’ll show you where the salad things are.’

Laura set to work at the counter and Jeremy headed out to the grill to preheat it. He came back in to season the chicken, then sat and watched Laura work until it was time to cook the meat. When Laura finished the salad, she decided to set the table on the patio. She hunted through the cupboards and drawers until she had two place settings and brought them outside. 

About twenty minutes later they sat down to eat, across from each other. Conversation ebbed and flowed as they ate, but it was comfortable. They’d gotten in the habit, over the past week, of asking random questions as well as having ‘normal’ conversations, so Laura wasn’t surprised when Jeremy asked, ‘If you were the opposite of a pickpocket, meaning you secretly put something into people’s pockets, what would it be?’

Setting her fork down, Laura took a drink. ‘Umm… probably like advice or facts or things, like fortune cookies. Motivational or funny stuff.’

‘Like what?’

Laura thought for a moment. ‘Stuff like “There can be no rainbow without rain” or even just “You are loved and special”.’ 

‘I like that,’ he said. 

Laura smiled as she took another bite. ‘What’s something you’ve learned that you wish you hadn’t?’ she asked. She’d spent time online looking up questions like that so that they could keep that sort of discourse going.

‘Well… when I was in my twenties, I learned how magicians do a bunch of their tricks.’’

‘That has to be disillusioning.’ 

‘Yeah. I mean it’s cool to know, but at the same time it sucks because there's no mystery in them. I made sure not to learn anymore, and I don’t look too hard into them now.’

They’d both finished eating and cleaned off the table. Laura brought the salad and dressing inside, and Jeremy carried the dishes which he rinsed and put in the dishwasher.

He glanced at his phone, which he’d left on the kitchen counter over dinner and said, ‘It’s going to rain, it looks like. Wanna go for a walk?’ he was grinning, but also sincere.

Laura recalled their conversation in Chicago about walking in the rain and groaned. ‘I did say I’d give it a shot for you,’ she said smiling. 

‘Let me grab some towels to put by the door and we can go.’

‘Okay. I’m gonna change real quick.’ Her jeans wouldn’t be pleasant to walk in even without rain. She met him back at the entryway in yoga shorts and a tank top and soon they were on their way out. ‘Do you take walks here a lot?’

‘Most days. I like to see the animals and flowers and things.’ He took her hand and turned them onto a worn path through his yard. He pointed out a rabbit nest as they passed, and she smiled. ‘Can I see them?’

He nodded and lifted the matted grass, revealing a group of 5 baby rabbits. Laura knelt down and traced her fingertip over the head of one of them. ‘It’s so soft…’ There were plenty of rabbits back home, but she’d never noticed a nest of babies before. She stood back up and Jeremy re-covered the nest carefully. 

They could see the clouds springing up and Jeremy checked his phone again, wanting to make sure it wasn’t going to be a thunderstorm. Satisfied that they were safe, they started off again, heading toward a wooded area. ‘Do you own all that?’ she asked. 

‘All of this field. Some of the woods--a few acres. I bought the next lot over so preserve it from development--and for my privacy,’ he admitted. 

Laura squeaked as the first fat drops of cold rain hit. Her instinct was to turn around and go back in, because seeking shelter was what she always did when it rained. But she pressed on with Jeremy.

‘How come you don’t like the rain?’ he asked as they walked, the rain coming harder. 

The question caught Laura off guard. She hadn’t really thought about it. She wouldn’t have said she disliked it, but she realised it was an accurate term. ‘I don’t know… I guess I just learned growing up that it was something undesirable and to seek shelter from.’

‘I hope I can help you learn to like it.’

Laura squeezed his hand. ‘I don’t know if I’ll ever totally like it, but… this isn’t so bad.’

‘Being with me?’

‘Yeah. You make it better,’ she said smiling a little. 

The skies opened up at that point drenching them both. Jeremy brushed Laura’s hair back off her face and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, holding his face with her hands. 

‘You’re beautiful,’ he murmured, his lips moving to her neck.

‘So’re you,’ she replied, breathless. Laura tipped her head, giving him greater access to her neck. She slid her hands over his chest and down his abs before sliding them under his shirt. The stood in the rain holding each other and kissing until Laura started to shiver. 

‘Time to get you back home,’ Jeremy said softly when the trembling started. ‘Get you dried off and bundled up and we can watch the rain through the windows, sound like a plan?’

Laura nodded, walking quickly toward the house. She’d thoroughly enjoyed this, which she never would have expected, but she needed warmth. It only took five minutes to get to the back door. ‘Go shower,’ Jeremy ordered. ‘It’ll help warm you up. And bring your clothes out so I can throw ‘em in the wash.’ 

With a nod, Laura hurried up the stairs to her bedroom. She set the water in the shower as hot as she could stand and just stood beneath the spray until she warmed up. Finally she emerged, nearly half an hour later, skin pink now from the heat and being scrubbed clean.

Meanwhile Jeremy headed to his room but didn’t shower He just dried off and changed. He was chilly but not terribly so. Coffee would warm him up well enough. When he was dried off and changed, he cleaned up the water between their rooms and the door. He’d just finished when Laura reappeared, holding her wet clothes. Jeremy took them and put them in the washer with his, added some detergent and started the wash. 

‘Cuddle time,’ he said, leading her to the living room. There was an oversized couch with two matching chairs in front of picture windows. ‘You want to be on the inside or outside?’

‘Inside,’ Laura replied climbing onto the couch. ‘I feel secure when I’m between you and the back of the couch.’

Jeremy grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the sofa and lay down next to Laura on his side facing her. ‘I like that,’ he said. ‘I’m glad you feel secure.’

Laura wrapped her arm around him, her eyes closing. ‘I feel secure, and wanted, and calmer,’ she said. 

‘Did you not feel those before we met?’

‘Mmm… Calm… not really. My brain was always on, and I was seriously spending too much time just “going” but not going anywhere. Wanted... ‘ she shrugged and fell silent.

‘That’s the one I really want you to answer, hon,’ he said quietly. 

She knew he wouldn’t push, which made her want to answer it, because he wasn’t demanding. She just didn’t know how. ‘I’ve only had two other relationships. Jeff… I dated when I was at UAlbany… it was a nightmare. He wasn’t violent, but he was manipulative and fucked with me emotionally. He’d cheat, then convince me it was my fault… over and over. So no… I didn’t really feel wanted. Or secure.’

Jeremy pulled Laura against him and pressed his lips to her forehead. ‘It was not your fault that he cheated. You know that right?’

‘I do now. It’s taken me a few years to get there.’

‘What about the second relationship?’

‘It wasn’t bad. It wasn’t good--that _was_ my fault. I wouldn’t let myself give anything. Eddie gave up, and I don’t blame him.’

Jeremy rubbed her back as she talked. ‘If I ever say or do anything to make you feel unwanted or uncared for, I want you to tell me,’ he said, his tone and expression intense. ‘Promise me?’

Laura nodded and kissed him softly. ‘I promise.’ She smiled a little and said, ‘I’m glad now it didn’t work out with Eddie. He’s got an amazing wife.’ _And I’ve got you…_ she finished silently. Jeremy understood the unspoken words though. 

After her admission, Laura felt more vulnerable, and cuddled closer. At the same time, she felt lighter; a weight had been lifted. She closed her eyes and hugged Jeremy. They cuddled and talked the rest of the night, asking and answering questions--silly ones and sincere ones both. 

‘If five year old you woke up one day in your current body, what’s the first thing you’d do?’ Jeremy asked, reading from a list of questions they’d found online.

‘Oh that’s easy. Grab my boobs. I was fascinated by breasts as a kid. And mine are kinda awesome,’ Laura said with a giggle. 

‘That they are,’ Jeremy confirmed, kissing her. Granted he hadn’t explored them much, hadn’t even seen her topless, but that didn’t matter.

‘My turn.’ She took his phone and scrolled through the list of questions. ‘How many chickens would it take to kill an elephant?’

‘What? Oh god…’ He shook his head. ‘Okay, baby elephant, full sized one…?’

‘It doesn’t say, so I’ll say full sized.’

Jeremy considered the question. ‘Well, you really only need to like suffocate the elephant. So… oh my god… I feel like I should ask Evans.’ Laura laughed and shook her head. ‘Okay, i’m gonna say like 30. That should be enough to suffocate it, I think.’

Laura laughed. ‘Next interview I do, I’m asking that question.’

‘That’s sadistic,’ Jeremy joked. 

‘Only if I ask a grown up. Kids can answer this shit easy.’

‘Mmm, true. I’ll have to ask Ava. Okay, last question I think,’ he said with a yawn. He didn’t realise what time it was until then. ‘What sport would be the funniest to add a mandatory amount of alcohol to?’

After a moment’s consideration, Laura said ‘Golf. Drunk golf would be amazing.’ 

‘I’ll have to put that to the test.’

‘Oh oh, I wanna watch!’ Laura replied. 

‘Deal. And now, I need sleep, alas,’ he said, getting up. 

‘I probably should too. Let’s go to bed,’ she said, untangling herself from the blanket and standing up as well. 

‘Ok. I need to put the clothes in the dryer. Are you sleeping in your room or…’

‘Yours.’ She had no desire to sleep alone. 

Jeremy grinned again. ‘Yay!’ he said playfully. ‘You can go up. I’ll just be a minute.’ 

Laura headed up the stairs to where Jeremy had showed her his room was. She stepped in and glanced around. It was strange finally seeing this room in person. She made her way to the bed, and stripped off her sweatpants, leaving her in a tank top and panties. She was just sliding under the covers when Jeremy entered. 

He shrugged out of his t-shirt and shorts, leaving him in just his boxers briefs. He put the light off and crawled into bed with Laura. Stifling another yawn, he teased, ‘I think tomorrow we should come to bed sooner.’ He was too tired to do more than hold her.

‘Mmm, I think that that is a brilliant idea.’ She fought her own yawn, then kissed Jeremy. ‘Night baby.’

‘Sleep good, hon,’ he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of past sexual assault in this chapter. Nothing graphic, but if it's a strong trigger, read with caution

Shortly after eight o’clock, Laura woke up feeling rested for the first time in ages. She turned to face Jeremy and saw he was already awake. ‘How long have you been up?’

‘Only about ten minutes. I didn’t want to get up in case I woke you.’ He brushed her hair from her face. ‘You have no idea how happy it makes me to be able to wake up and see you next to me.’

‘I have a pretty good idea, actually,’ she responded, pressing her forehead to his, then kissing his lips. 

Jeremy returned the kiss, softly and sweetly. The kiss grew more intense quickly though, and Jeremy rolled them so that Laura lay beneath him, while he rested on his forearms. He pulled back, making eye contact and making sure she was okay with the change in position. Laura smiled up at him and pulled him back in for another kiss, with one hand resting on his cheek and the other on his hip. She felt him grow hard against her thigh and a soft moan escaped. 

They lost track of time, simply kissing. Laura felt drunk with desire; no one had ever kissed her this way, possessing her mouth, but giving just as much. Fevered passionate exchanges shifted to slow, deep kisses that were almost like making love. They explored each others’ mouths, tasted the other’s neck, and resumed kissing fully once more. 

Jeremy had always appreciated foreplay, but he’d never spent this long solely on kissing. Part of him wanted to move things along, ease the ache in his groin, but he sensed--perhaps more than she herself did--that Laura wasn’t ready to go much further. He slid his hand under her t-shirt, though, thumb stroking the soft skin below her breast drawing another moan. 

‘I want to touch you here,’ he said, lifting his head to look into her eyes. ‘But I want you to want it.’

Laura wanted him to touch her, wanted it so badly that her nipples and even her clit ached. But she couldn’t go there yet; she had to talk to him before their physical relationship went any further. So she stilled his hand, growing serious. ‘Soon,’ she said. ‘Right now… can we have coffee and a smoke and talk?’

Jeremy tilted his head at the change in her demeanor. ‘Are you all right?’ he asked, concerned, standing up and grabbing a pair of shorts. 

Laura also grabbed shorts and pulled them on before answering. ‘Yes…’

‘That wasn’t a reassuring “yes”’ he said, taking her hand and squeezing it.

‘It’s… complicated. It’s nothing bad.’ Was that a lie? It wasn’t _good_ , but it (probably) wasn’t going to negatively impact their relationship.

‘I’ll make the coffee. You look like you need a cigarette,’ he suggested when they reached the kitchen. With a nod, Laura stepped out onto the patio, sitting down and sparking up a cigarette. 

Jeremy watched her as he started the coffee brewing, a frown marking creases in his forehead. A few minutes later, he set two huge mugs of coffee on the patio table, lit his own cigarette, and looked over at Laura.

She gnawed on the inside of her cheek momentarily before starting. ‘I told you about Jeff.’ She glanced at him to see what he recalled.

‘Yes, manipulative, emotionally abusive asshole. Is this going to make me want to kill him?’

‘Probably,’ Laura said softly. 

‘Shit…’ He took a long drag off his cigarette and mentally readied himself. He already had a suspicion what was coming, but hoped he was wrong.

Guessing what was going through Jeremy’s mind, she started with, ‘He didn’t forcibly rape me.’

_Forcibly_. The word was a giant red flag. ‘But he assaulted you,’ Jeremy guessed, his voice flat. 

‘Coercion. Guilt trips, pleading… I was stupid at the time… I didn’t know better, I didn’t know what it was, that it was assault.’

Jeremy’s jaw clenched so hard that it actually popped. ‘You were right. I want to kill him,’ he ground out, his voice tight with barely controlled anger. He had a very simple code of ethics: don’t hurt women, children, or animals.

Lighting another cigarette with the first gave Laura a moment to consider her words. She didn’t necessarily need to think them through so carefully; she’d been mentally rehearsing this conversation since she’d booked her flight. ‘I’ve gone through therapy, I worked with STAR--sexual trauma and recovery. It doesn’t affect my day to day life. But it does--or did, at least--affect physical intimacy.’

‘Is he the only person you’ve had sex with?’ Jeremy asked, several thought processes running at once. Laura nodded and Jeremy realised that the only lover she’d had had, for all intents and purposes, raped her. He was thankful he hadn’t come on strongly when they’d spent time together in Chicago. 

‘I trust you. I know you’re not like him. I know you’d never hurt me like that. But I needed you to know this about me--and what you may have to deal with--before we went beyond kissing and cuddling. I didn’t quite expect today to start out that intensely.’ She crushed out the second cigarette and glanced over at Jeremy.

‘Thank you, for trusting me, and for being up front.’ He lit his second cigarette. ‘You said “what I may have to deal with”?’

‘When I was with Eddie, when we’d try to go further… I had panic attacks. Bad ones.’ Not that there were good ones. ‘Nightmares sometimes.’ She drained her coffee mug and set it down, her finger tracing the rim. ‘I have no idea if it’ll happen with you; I feel different with you, I feel safer. But I just don’t know, and I didn’t want to not tell you and have it happen.’

Stubbing out his cigarette, Jeremy held his coffee mug with two hands, looking into the brown liquid inside. ‘If you have a panic attack… what do I do?’ 

‘Give me space. Get my xanax--it’s the pill bottle in the middle section of my purse. Hand me one, and some water. If I’m in danger of hurting myself--falling or something--you can touch me enough to make me safe--even if I fight you. If I’m holding my breath, remind me to breathe. And expect me to cry for a long time after it passes.’ 

‘And if you have a nightmare?’ 

‘Wake me up. I may lash out physically; I apologise in advance.’

‘Like hit me?’ 

‘Or elbow or kick. It’s not deliberate, but I’ve done it.’ She sighed heavily. ‘Keep me awake for half an hour or so, have me read or something, to refocus my mind. That usually keeps me from ending up back in the same dream.’

Jeremy made mental notes of everything she said then finished his coffee, pushing the mug next to hers. 

‘This is a lot to take in and process,’ he said slowly. ‘So if I seem distant for a little while, don’t get upset. I can handle this, that’s not a problem and you haven’t scared me off,’ he said, flashing her a grin. ‘It’s mainly processing shit so I don’t book a flight to find this asshole.’ 

Laura took Jeremy’s hand, squeezing it. ‘Thank you. I know… you didn’t expect this, and you really don’t need this in your life.’

‘No, but I need _you_ in my life.’ 

He looked vulnerable at the admission and Laura got up to hug him, kissing his temple.

‘Me too,’ she said softly. ‘I’m going to take a shower. I’ll come find you when I’m done?’ 

Jeremy nodded. ‘Thanks babe.’ He needed a few minutes alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If someone ever tries to talk you into sex after you say no, if they beg, or plead, or they coerce you, that is sexual assault. If you've ever said yes in that situation, it's not your fault, you're not stupid like Laura felt. Get help and get out as safely as you can._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [edited after the original post date]

‘Do you think maybe butterflies know all the mysteries of the universe?’ Laura asked on the morning of her third day in Tahoe.

‘Wait, what?’ Jeremy hadn’t finished his first cup of coffee and he wasn’t sure if he’d heard her correctly.

‘Well, someone or something has to, right? And butterflies kind of go everywhere, and they’re probably one of the only insects that like _no one_ hates… So maybe they know all the secrets and mysteries that we don’t, don’t you think?’

‘I think… I need to finish my coffee and wake up. And that that would, however, be a good conversation with Ava,’ he teased. 

‘I’ll keep that in mind, boring,’ she said getting up to make another cup of coffee. As she passed him she kissed his head. He grumbled that he wasn’t boring and Laura giggled. ‘You’re cute when you’re sleepy.’

‘Mmphhh,’ Jeremy grumbled again, but he squeezed Laura’s hand, smiling. ‘Was there anything you want to do while you’re here?’ he asked. 

‘Nothing in particular offhand. I just like being with you. But if you have things you want to do I’m all ears.’

‘Mmm, I think you’re more legs than ears,’ he said through a yawn, earning a giggle. ‘Feel like exploring some of the mountains? We can take an ATV out, have lunch near the creek on the other side of the highway.’ The creek was only under half a mile away as the crow flies, but the spot he had in mind was a little over three miles of mountain roads--and off roads--away. 

‘That sounds nice. I’ve never been on an ATV, though’ she said.

‘No problem. I’ve got one that rides a passenger. You only need to hang on.’

‘Sounds like a plan then. Do I need to bring anything?’

‘Nah. I’ll put a lunch together. You’re going to want to put sunscreen on and take tick precautions. I haven’t seen any at the spot I’m taking us to, but we’re going over mountain trails so it’s best to be safe. I need to make some phone calls, so let’s plan to leave around 10:30?’ It was 8:20 now, so that left plenty of time. She nodded her assent, and he kissed her and headed to his studio, which doubled as an office, to make calls. 

Living on a mountain herself, right at the forest edge, Laura was accustomed to tick prevention. She put her shorts and tank top on, and assembled the outer clothes to wear on the ride--long legs and sleeves, light colors. She’d put sunblock and bug repellent on half an hour or so before leaving. Which left her an hour and a half to check email, read, and relax before they went out. 

Her mind wandered to the day before, instead. Jeremy had taken a couple hours to process what Laura had told him about Jeff. They’d both been slightly subdued for the duration of the day, but sunset had seen them in the pool together, and the splashing and playfulness had returned things to normal. In bed, they’d once again simply cuddled and kissed. She hadn’t had a nightmare; she was actually sleeping better than normal. Now more than ever Jeremy was intent on following Laura’s cues. He wanted to show her the sides of sex she hadn’t experienced, and that depended on her being entirely ready. 

Jeremy’s return to the kitchen pulled Laura out of her reverie. His calls had ended up running longer than expected, so Jeremy and Laura didn’t end up leaving the house until nearly eleven. In the garage, Jeremy handed Laura a helmet and helped her on the ATV showing her where to hold on. She got settled on the passenger seat while he secured their supplies on the back. When he climbed on, Laura stopped him. ‘Your helmet,’ she said. 

Jeremy paused. ‘I don’t normally wear one…’ he admitted reluctantly. He knew he should. Hell, he wouldn’t have moved the machine if she didn’t put hers on. Still he balked.

Laura rested her hand on his shoulder. ‘Please.’

The word truly was a plea, and Jeremy couldn’t help but listen. He took the helmet he normally wore on his motorcycle and slid it on. He squeezed Laura’s hand and she could see the smile in his eyes behind his glasses. ‘Thank you,’ she said softly.

Soon they were on their way. A few minutes were spent on the highway, then Jeremy maneuvered them onto a well worn trail into the woods. It was a lot bumpier than Laura had expected, and she clung to the handles beside her, using them and the foot pegs to help keep her ass in the seat. The trip through the woods took about twenty-five minutes and Jeremy pulled into a clearing overlooking the creek. When he cut the engine, Laura reached up to remove her helmet and noticed her arms were shaking. Jeremy noticed too once he’d taken his own helmet off.

‘You okay?’ He looked concerned and made her stay sitting for a moment. 

‘Yeah. I think I was holding on sort of tight. Plus adrenaline… It probably sounds… crazy or stupid, but it was a little exciting,’ she admitted. 

‘Not stupid or crazy. It was your first time. It’s normal to be excited. Hell, I still get excited. You don’t look terrified, so at least it must be good adrenaline,’ he added with a boyish grin.

‘Yeah, very good,’ Laura replied, using Jeremy’s shoulders to steady herself as she climbed off the vehicle and stood. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, eyes closed, letting her other senses experience this new area. ‘It’s peaceful.’ She could hear the creek nearby, but she couldn’t see it. 

‘It is. I love it here. If you want to go down by the water, we have to hike down a bit. It’s a little cold to swim in though.’ 

‘Mmm, let’s stay here. We can swim later in the pool, and I don’t have to worry about falling down a mountain on my ass,’ she joked. 

Jeremy spread out the blanket and he and Laura sat down, both shedding the extra layers of clothes they wore on the ride out. Laura instinctively searched over her clothes for any ticks that might’ve latched onto them on the way out. She’d do it again at the house as well as checking herself. 

‘You’re cautious,’ Jeremy observed, handing her a bottle of water. 

‘I guess so. I mean… I know ticks are a minor concern, but if I take the precautions I can, then I feel less anxious about the stuff I can’t control.’

Jeremy was quiet for a moment. ‘Like me wearing a helmet…’ he said, understanding her concerns a bit more.

‘Yeah. If an accident happens, it happens. Some are preventable, some aren’t. But with the helmet… at least you’d probably survive.’

After they ate, Jeremy shifted to sit behind Laura and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. Resting her hands on his arms, Laura leaned back against Jeremy. ‘Mmm… I probably don’t want to kiss your neck right now do I?’

‘Well… if you like the taste of sunblock and DEET, go for it, otherwise… no probably not.’

‘Hmm. I didn’t think this aspect through,’ he pouted playfully. 

‘Well, I guarantee I have neither on my lips.’

Jeremy took that, correctly, as an invitation and he shifted, leaning in to kiss her. When he pulled away several minutes later, leaving her feeling dazed, he said, ‘Kissing you is like… when you mix sodium and water, and it just sort of… explodes.’

‘Well… I _am_ wet,’ she deadpanned. It was a struggle to keep her face straight, but his expression when her words sank in made it worth the effort. Laura giggled madly at his face and pulled him in for a hug and cuddle. 

‘You’re naughty,’ he whispered before nipping her earlobe. 

‘And you love it,’ she replied. 

‘I do. I like getting to see this side of you.’

‘You bring it out,’ she said honestly. 

‘I like it even more now.’ He lay beside her, and they cuddled in the sun, watching clouds float across the sky. 

Laura couldn’t remember ever feeling more comfortable, or safe, or cared about. ‘Home is where the heart is,’ she said unexpectedly, sleepily. 

‘Hmm?’ 

‘I just... ‘ she stopped looking embarrassed. 

‘What’s up baby?’ he asked softly. 

‘The saying, home is where the heart is. I never really got it.’

‘But you do now?’

‘Yeah… yeah I do.’

Jeremy didn’t push her to elaborate; he could tell that when she’d spoken it had been unintentional. Her reticence told him that she either wasn’t ready to share, didn’t fully understand it, herself, or both.

Laura was scared by the intensity of her feelings for Jeremy. She hadn’t misspoken; she truly did feel at home with him. But that was insane! Wasn’t it? She needed to call Lou, but at the same time she was afraid to because the woman was able to get inside her head. The rest of the afternoon, Laura was slightly reserved. She continued to cuddle with Jeremy, but spoke little, thinking. When they got back to the house, Laura kissed Jeremy and excused herself to make some phone calls. 

‘All right, hon. I’ll be in the studio. When you’re done, you can come find me,’ he said, giving her permission to join him in the studio. Laura replied by kissing him sweetly. She understood that that was a significant invitation. 

She headed to the patio, where cell reception was the best. ‘Hey Lou Lou.’ 

‘Hi honey! How’s your trip?’

‘It’s wonderful! It’s peaceful here, so he’s not on guard. He’s still amazing. He wants to kill Jeff…’

‘You told him everything?’ Louise sounded astonished. Understandably so; she hadn’t ever told Eddie, when they’d dated, and Lou had known Laura for four months before she’d confessed it to the older woman. 

‘Yeah. Things got intense and I felt like I needed him to know. It actually felt like the right time.’

‘He must be pretty damn special. You gonna bring him around here so I can meet him?’

Laura laughed softly. ‘It’s a little early for meet the family, Lou.’

‘You’ve never called me family before,’ Louise said softly, her smile evident in her voice. 

‘It never occurred to me that family isn’t just blood. Jeremy was the one who pointed it out.’

‘I like him even more now.’

‘Oh Lou…’ Laura chewed on the inside of her cheek. ‘You know how they say home is where the heart is?’

‘He’s your home,’ Lou guessed. She was impressed that Jeremy had made such headway with her friend--her daughter, essentially, in such short time. ‘Honey, take care of yourself,’ Louise cautioned, apprehensive about how fast Laura seemed to be falling. 

‘I know, Lou,’ Laura said softly. ‘There’s something though… I can’t explain it. I think I will have you meet him soon, if he’s willing.’

They chatted for another twenty-some minutes, until Lou had to get ready for work. When they rang off, she called Dani. The call was longer, as the two were frequently unable to coordinate their schedules for a long chat. Despite that, Laura was far less forthcoming about the new relationship. She hadn’t even told Dani who it was she was spending time with. It wasn’t a lack of trust, or at least she didn't think so; Laura just had a different sort of relationship with Dani. 

Nearly an hour after they’d gotten home, Laura headed back inside to find Jeremy in the studio. She knocked lightly, then let herself in, closing the door behind her. He was scrawling musical notations onto blank staff paper and held up a finger, wanting to finish before he lost his train of thought. In that moment, Laura studied his profile. His hair was in disarray and his glasses had slid down his nose. Even as disheveled as he was just then, he was simply gorgeous. 

‘I knew you wrote your own music, but somehow I never thought about you actually _writing_ it,’ she said, sitting in a chair near his. 

‘Oh? What did you imagine?’

‘That you memorised it all and kept it inside that brain of yours.’

Grinning, Jeremy replied, ‘I actually do have most of it memorised. But I like noting it in case. Plus I want to do album, so if I have other instrumentalists, they’ll need to be able to play it.’

‘Mmm, very true.’

‘C’mere?’ Jeremy asked, patting his lap.

Laura only hesitated for a moment before changing seats. With a content sigh, she lay her head on his shoulder. ‘Lou wants to meet you,’ she said. ‘If you’re up for it… I was thinking you could come up to Frazier Park for our next visit. You don’t have to meet her, but it would ease her mind. Either way, I’d still like you to visit me.’

Jeremy kissed Laura’s temple. ‘I’d love to visit. And to meet your true family,’ he added. ‘She’s concerned hmm? What about?’

‘I think she just worries. She’s literally the only other one who knows everything about Jeff. And as slow as I took things with Eddie… this probably looks entirely whirlwind to her.’

‘Isn’t it?’

‘I suppose…’ Laura hadn’t really thought about it. 

‘Whirlwind isn’t necessarily bad. You’re honest about how you’re feeling, I have clear boundaries--’

‘Which you completely respect. I’m not sure I’ve ever felt safer, honestly.’

‘Which I respect,’ he echoed. ‘Fast isn’t inherently bad; as long as both parties understand what’s happening and are respectful. At least that’s how I see it.’

‘Some things shouldn’t be rushed, I think. But I agree overall.’

‘What things do you think shouldn’t be rushed?’

‘Marriage, for sure. Kids. Saying the words…’

‘Which words?’ Jeremy teased, knowing full well which ones she meant. 

‘You know precisely which,’ she retorted.

‘Yes, I do,’ he admitted. ‘And I agree-- _especially_ now--about marriage, and even those words. Kids, too, but I have no regrets about Ava.’

‘I know. I’m not implying you should--’

‘I know mama. I didn’t take it that way. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that after I agreed.’ He reached up to stroke Laura’s hair, running his fingers through it gently. 

‘Mmm, I could stay like this forever,’ Laura sighed, closing her eyes. They fell silent, just enjoying each other’s presence.

Far too quickly, the week ended. Wednesday through Saturday flew by and Saturday night was subdued. Saying goodbye after just three days together had been difficult, and they both knew that the next day was going to ‘really fucking suck,’ as Jeremy indelicately but correctly put it as he held Laura on the lounge chair near the fire pit.

‘What are you going to do this week?’ he asked her, trying to prompt her to make some plans.

‘Cry a lot.’

‘Oh baby…’ He pressed a kiss to her forehead. ‘Okay. We’re skyping every night, obviously. But I want you to have some things to do during the days.’

‘This is where not having a regular job sucks,’ she mumbled. 

‘I know. But you can still make yourself do things like you have one.’ Laura nodded silently against Jeremy’s shoulder. ‘I don’t have any idea what your town offers so you’re gonna have to help me out some, mama.’

‘There’s not really a lot. I mean, I can probably pick up some columns for Figure Focus, and there’s a gym in… Bakersfield, I think.’

‘Okay… can you take a class?’

‘I’ll have to look into it, what they have.’

‘I just don’t want you sitting and moping,’ Jeremy said gently. 

‘I know. I appreciate it.’ She sighed heavily. ‘Do you ever get used to this?’

‘It gets a little easier with time--right now, with it being so new… and keeping things under wraps… it makes it especially hard. Remember what Lou said about pining for each other.’

‘I know… but by next weekend even she’s probably going to be counting the minutes till you get to town,’ Laura replied, with a choked laugh. 

Jeremy tipped Laura’s face up to his and kissed her. ‘Then that’ll be two of us.’

‘Three.’

‘Oh, you too? I wouldn’t have guessed.’ Laura laughed softly. ‘There’s your beautiful smile.’

‘You seem to be able to bring it out,’ Laura said, ‘even when I feel miserable.’ The last word was cut off by an enormous yawn. 

‘Let’s go to bed, angel,’ Jeremy prompted.

‘I don’t want to… I don’t want tonight to end.’

‘It’s going to either way. C’mon,’ he urged gently. ‘Tomorrow will be even worse if we’re exhausted.’

Seeing the wisdom in Jeremy’s words, Laura stood clumsily. Jeremy took her hand, lacing their fingers together as they made their way through the large house. Wordlessly they undressed, Laura leaving on her camisole and panties as usual; Jeremy left his boxer briefs on, continuing to follow Laura’s lead. 

‘Our flight is at nine,’ Jeremy reminded Laura. He’d chartered a private flight so they’d have a last bit of privacy but they had to leave early so that he could pick up Ava by one-thirty. 

‘Mmkay,’ was the sleepy reply. By the time Jeremy kissed her goodnight, Laura was already asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

When Laura got home, she dropped her bag at the door and took the week’s worth of mail to the table to sort through it. _Keep busy…_ she chanted mentally. She could do this. She _had_ to do it; there was no choice. She wondered for half a moment if this would be worth it in the long run; the alternative was to stop seeing Jeremy completely though, and that simply wasn’t an option. Finally bills were paid, mail was discarded, and Laura was facing a long stretch of aloneness. 

‘This isn’t going to work…’ She grabbed a notepad and her laptop. Soon she was she buried in research, looking at information for local gyms, art and dance classes, determined to not spend the week brooding. She didn’t sign up for anything just then, not wanting to join something impulsively.

At 4:45 Laura got a text from Lou. _No moping. Get your ass to the diner for dinner with me, honey._

With a half-smile Laura replied: _You know me too well. I’ll be there soon._

After a quick shower Laura climbed into her car and headed to the diner. She sat in the car to finish her cigarette when a call came in from Jeremy.

‘Hey,’ Laura answered breathily.

‘Hey mama,’ came Jeremy’s voice. ‘Two things. First, how are you?’

‘Better than I expected. I’m actually about to meet Lou for dinner. She’s not going to let me mope around this week.’

‘Good. The other thing is that TMZ has pictures from LAX today. You’re indistinct, even I wouldn’t have known it was you. But I wanted you to have a heads up.’

‘Thank you.’ She wasn’t worried. They’d taken care to look like Just Friends as they’d deplaned and passed through the airport. Even their parting hug was practically fraternal. She could hear a girl, presumably Ava, squealing in the background and smiled. ‘Go be with your little one. I’m gonna go catch up with Lou and I’ll “see” you tonight, baby.’

‘See you tonight honey,’ he replied, the smile on his face carrying through his voice. 

Laura sat for another moment, smiling. Just hearing his voice made her feel better. She entered the diner and headed to the corner booth where Lou waited for her with two mugs of coffee. 

‘Hi honey. You look better than I expected,’ Lou observed. 

‘He just called. It helped a lot.’

‘That was fast.’

‘Yeah… he wanted to see how I am. And give me a heads up that we were spotted this morning, though I’m not recognisable.’

Louise took a sip of coffee, studying Laura. ‘You’re life is going to change,’ she noted. ‘You have considered that haven’t you, honey?’

Laura nodded slowly. ‘It’s becoming more real now, but yeah.’ Before continuing, Laura also drank some coffee. ‘A lot…’ she admitted. 

‘What do you think?’

‘I think… it’s going to be rough,’ Laura acknowledged candidly. ‘But I _know_ Jere protects his privacy as much as he can, and he’ll do what he can for me, too. And he’ll help me cope with it.’

Satisfied, Lou stood. ‘What’re you eating?’ 

‘Oh, hmm… turkey club, onion rings, please.’

‘You got it honey.’

While Louise went to put their orders together Laura scrolled through her phone. She headed to TMZ to see the pictures and noted that she was very much unidentifiable. The caption only indicated that Jeremy “and a friend” were spotted returning to Los Angeles. There was speculation from a few commenters but even they assumed she was one of his sisters. 

Soon Lou set down dishes of ranch and honey mustard by Laura and disappeared to get their plates. Laura set her phone aside and looked up again. ‘So tell me about last week.’ They’d only talked once in that time.

‘Honestly, there’s not a lot to talk about. It was mostly spending days by the pool. A couple trips through the woods, we walked in the rain one night.’

‘You walked in the rain? You hate the rain.’

‘Yeah… well… maybe not as much as I thought.’ Laura flashed a grin before dipping her sandwich in ranch and taking a bite. 

‘When do I get to meet him?’

‘He’s coming here on Sunday. So… probably Monday?’

‘Let me know for sure and I’ll be there with bells on--or at least a blouse that doesn’t smell like here,’ Lou teased before noting, ‘It’s a good thing you live in the middle of nowhere.’

‘It is. I’m still a little wary, but it’s probably still better to come here than for me to go to LA this soon.’

Louise couldn’t argue that point. ‘When do you think you will go there?’

‘I don’t know. It depends a lot on him,’ Laura mused. ‘I’ll ask him tonight.’

The conversation shifted and Lou filled Laura in on her family, Laura talked about work, and they talked about current events, but only briefly, to keep the mood light. Finally it was time for Lou to get back to work. Laura kissed her cheek and took her leave, heading back to the house.

While she waited for Jeremy Laura finished her research from earlier. She’d found an online class she was interested in taking and by the time her skype rang at 8:45 she’d signed up for it. 

‘You look much happier,’ Jeremy said when Laura answered. 

‘Yeah… You were right to push me to do some things when I’m away from you. I found an online philosophy class on ethics--in French. I figure that’ll keep me occupied.’

‘A course _in French_ on ethics? You like a challenge, don’t you?’

‘You’re just now figuring that out?’ she teased. 

‘Well… the depth of that, yeah.’

‘I suspect that I’ll keep surprising you.’

‘You probably will. That’s not a bad thing. It means you’re not boring and one-dimensional.’ There was an flat undercurrent in his voice that made Laura tilt her head and study him silently for a moment. 

‘Sonni?’ 

Jeremy sighed heavily. ‘Not just her, but… she was probably the worst yeah.’

‘I just realised that I have no idea _who_ you’ve dated. Which is actually comforting.’

‘You didn’t google?’

‘I actually didn’t.’

‘I don’t know if you’d know anyone I’ve dated. The only name I’ve been linked to that’s really well known is Charlize, and she’s only ever just been a friend. I try very hard to keep my private life private.’ He lit a cigarette and took a drag. ‘You’re actually the first person outside of this industry that I’ve dated since I started really working as an actor.’ 

‘Any particular reason?’

‘Well… part of it is proximity and schedules. I don’t meet a whole lot of people outside of this industry. Even reporters I meet are usually trying to claw their way up in entertainment.’

‘So I’m a total change.’

‘You are a wonderful change. I feel like you won’t hesitate to put me in my place, you’re not boring, you’re so smart… we have the chemistry, but there’s _so_ much more.’ The corners of Laura’s lips lifted into a shy, sweet smile and Jeremy smiled back. ‘I miss that smile,’ he whispered. 

‘Soon,’ Laura said. ‘Oh. When do you want to meet Lou? I was thinking Monday, but it’s up to you. Just can’t be Friday or Saturday.’ Those were busy times at the diner and Lou wouldn’t take time off then.

‘Monday is good. At your house?’

‘Yeah I think so. If we go to the diner, we won’t get left alone. And she has a daughter who, I mean… she wouldn’t bother us really, but I just want it to be you, me, and Lou.’

‘I like that. Unless I should be scared of her,’ he teased. 

‘Only if you hurt me. She still wants a piece of my mother.’

‘Well, no plans to do that. She seems to be the most important person in your life. I definitely want her to like me.’

‘She is… she was the first person to love me unconditionally.’

Jeremy struggled to understand that. He’d had trouble finding romantic partners that loved him unconditionally, but he’d always had that from his family. ‘She won’t be the last,’ Jeremy asserted. 

When Laura finished her cigarette she headed back inside, carrying the laptop so Jeremy could still see her. ‘I’m gonna get ready for bed. Wait for me,’ she requested. 

‘Always. I will too. See you soon.’

It took about ten minutes to get ready and she was laying down on her side when Jeremy returned. ‘Sexy,’ Laura teased.

‘Likewise,’ he returned. 

They chatted for a while longer, both falling asleep on Skype.

~~~

The class took a lot of time and effort from Laura not only because of the course material, but because it wasn’t in her primary language. And it successfully kept her occupied for the duration of the week. She had worked ahead in the class so that she’d be able to take most of next week off to be with Jeremy. She’d forgotten how much she enjoyed learning; this definitely wouldn’t be her last class.

She made plans with Lou for their meeting Monday, a simple barbecue, did her shopping, and had lunch with Dani on Friday. 

‘You look so different,’ Dani remarked after they’d ordered coffee. ‘This guy you’re seeing is good for you.’

‘He really is. He’s pushed me to get more involved, and keep occupied, so I’m taking a class online.’

‘What’s his name?’

Laura hesitated almost imperceptibly. ‘Jeremy,’ she said, leaving his surname off. She didn’t understand her hesitation to reveal his name to Dani. She didn’t _not_ trust Dani--she considered her family, but something held her back. 

‘What does he do?’

Why was that always the first question people seemed to ask? ‘He’s in the movie industry.’ It was a safe answer. As close to LA as they were, _most_ people were, or could reasonably claim to be, in the industry. Dani didn’t push for more information though she seemed to want to know more. They talked idly for another hour before Dani had to leave to pick up her son from the babysitter. 

Back home, Laura sat down with her laptop to do some writing. She didn’t know what she was going to write, she just opened her notepad and set her fingers on the keyboard. She let her mind wander and just typed whatever came to mind. She hadn’t done stream of consciousness writing since college but it felt good to get words out of her head. Reading it back she noticed that her anxiety over Dani was predominant. She blew out a frustrated breath but her Skype rang before she could really process her thoughts. 

‘Hi baby.’

‘Hey sweetheart. What’s up; you look pensive.’

‘I… ugh. I had coffee with Dani tonight.’

‘Something happen?’

‘Not directly. She asked about you--like, who I’m seeing.’

‘That’s normal.’

‘Yeah… I just… I don’t know… this doesn’t even make sense. But I’m… wary, I guess.’

‘You feel like you don’t trust her?’

‘I’d have said I do, before tonight, but my gut just said not to tell her.’

‘I’m not going to tell you what you should do, because I don’t know her, and it needs to be your decision. But… from experience… I will say trust your gut,’ he said seriously. 

‘Thank you… I… I guess I needed to know I’m not crazy.’

‘You needed permission to listen to your intuition,’ he replied. 

‘Yeah… I never thought about it, but yeah…’ She lit a cigarette and leaned back in a stretch. ‘Oh, we’re on for Monday with Lou. Are you nervous?’

‘Strangely, no. I’m looking forward to it.’

‘Liar,’ she joked. 

‘No, really.’ He was definitely being sincere. 

‘You’re sweet.’

‘Mmm, I am. Sweet and salty.’

‘I like that combination.’

‘It’s a good one.’ He stretched out on the lounge chair. ‘Hmmm…’ Laura could tell that a question was coming. She grinned and pulled her legs up. ‘What song do you just _have_ to sing along to when you hear it?’

‘Bohemian Rhapsody. But I feel like that applies to everyone.’

‘Mmm, I think it does, but I’ll accept it as an answer,’ he said with a broad grin. ‘Mine is Sister Christian. But almost any 80s song works too.’

‘I forgot you’re an old man,’ she needled. 

‘Hey now… be nice.’ He was grinning though, belying the words. ‘Okay your turn.’

‘Ummmm…’ It took several minutes to find a question for Jeremy. ‘Okay, what risks do you think are worth taking?’

‘Anything that helps conquer a fear. Umm… love… risks for love.’

‘Like what?’

‘Just… letting myself trust again,’ Jeremy answered haltingly earning one of Laura’s delighted smiles. Impulsively she kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the screen. ‘You’re so sweet,’ he whispered. He cleared his throat. ‘Okay… what would you say is your spirit animal?’

Laura’s eyes were soft as she looked at Jeremy. She took a moment before answering, just observing the man. ‘Probably a cat.’

‘How come?’ He could see it, but was curious at her reasoning.

‘Well… I like sleeping and eating,’ she started with humor. ‘I… crave affection and love, but on my own terms. I can be slow to trust and warm up to people. When I’m scared or hurt I might lash out…’ She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself.

‘You feel naked, don’t you? Emotionally.’ He’d learned a lot of her body language and that was something Laura did almost every time she revealed something intimate and felt vulnerable. When Laura nodded, Jeremy said, ‘Thank you for trusting me.’ He repeated Laura’s fingertip kiss.

After several more questions back and forth, they repeated what was now their bedtime ritual crawling into bed ‘with each other’. 

‘Day after tomorrow,’ Laura said sleepily. 

‘I can’t wait…’ Smiling sleepily at Laura Jeremy started to sing softly. It wasn’t one of his own songs, but it was as personal. 

_Nobody knows_  
_Just why we're here_  
_Could it be fate_  
_Or random circumstance_  
_At the right place_  
_At the right time_  
_Two roads intertwine_  


_And if the universe conspired_  
_To meld our lives_  
_To make us_  
_Fuel and fire_  
_Then know_  
_Where ever you will be_  
_So too shall I be_  


_In my arms_  
_Through the long cold night_  
_Sleep tight_  
_You’ll be safe here_

_When no one understands_  
_I’ll believe_  
_You’ll be safe,_  
_You’ll be safe_  
_You’ll be safe here_  
_Put your heart in my hands_  
_You’ll be safe here_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is You’ll Be Safe Here by Rivermaya


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday afternoon saw Laura sitting on her porch, smoking and trying to do coursework on her laptop. _Trying_ was the operative word. Jeremy had texted nearly an hour and a half ago that he was on his way from LA. Impatient, Laura had moved to the porch almost immediately. She gave up on working and set her laptop down, heaving a sigh. She had just put her cigarette out when she saw Jeremy’s truck coming up the street. Grinning, she jumped to her feet and stepped off the porch. She pointed to where to park, which was a rather small area, given that her car occupied her driveway and the fault occupied an inconvenient portion of the yard. Jeremy hopped out of the truck and slid his sunglasses up, beaming at Laura who all but threw herself into his waiting arms.

‘Oh god I’ve missed you!’ she exclaimed, kissing him on the lips. 

‘Me too, mama,’ he said, his voice rough. He pulled her close and returned the kiss properly. For a long moment, they just held each other in the dusty yard. 

Finally they separated enough to go into the house. The air conditioning wasn’t on; it was only about 70 degrees. Instead the windows were open and the ceiling fan and a box fan circulated the air. ‘Do you need anything?’ Laura inquired. 

‘Just the bathroom and some water.’

Leading him through the small house, she replied, ‘Sure. Do you want to shower?’ 

‘No I’m just going to wash up.’

‘Okay, I’ll grab some water and you can come to the living room. It’s straight across,’ she pointed.

‘Perfect.’ He kissed her and stepped inside, and Laura grabbed the water and, for her, a soda. While she waited she adjusted the blinds against the sun. Turning, she saw a familiar coil on the chair. ‘Oh Lloyd… I feel like I should charge you boarding fees,’ she laughed, heading over to the snake. She was starting to be certain that it was indeed the same one. The snake raised his head and flicked his tongue lazily. 

‘Hey who’re yo-- oh is that Lloyd?’ 

‘Yeah. I think I’m going to charge him rent,’ she joked, picking the creature up carefully. ‘Come on sweetie.’ She carried him out to the backyard, Jeremy following, and set him free. 

Jeremy had wondered how the snake got in, but seeing it, and how small it was, it was easy to assume he just slid through a crack in a door. ‘It’s nice up here. Almost as quiet as Tahoe.’

‘Mmm, don’t let this fool you. I don’t have a mile long driveway, so there’ll be a fair bit of traffic passing by in the evening.’

‘It’s not a mile long! Just… a quarter-mile… -ish…’ 

‘Sure,’ she teased. ‘I think it might’ve been longer than a mile, actually.’ 

‘Hush, you.’ 

‘Make m--’ Her reply was cut off as he did exactly that, with a searing kiss that left her breathless. ‘Wow… okay you can shut me up any time…’ she murmured. 

He brushed her hair back with a smile, his eyes crinkled in the corners. ‘I may do just that. For now let’s go cuddle. And talk about food,’ he suggested. 

‘Aww, you didn’t stop to eat?’

‘I was kind of in a hurry,’ he replied. ‘You were more important.’ 

‘You’re so sweet.’ She kissed him again and they headed back inside. 

Curled up on the couch, with Laura’s head in his lap, though, food slipped his mind again. Instead Jeremy said, ‘You asked about LA.’ Laura nodded. ‘If you’re ready… we could do it our next visit, in two weeks. Just bear in mind that there isn’t much hiding there if we go out. We’d essentially be going public--or as public as I think either of us is willing.’ 

Laura understood what he meant. She knew he wouldn’t say much--if anything--about their relationship, but it would still become very public. ‘What… if we do--or I guess when because if it’s not next time, it’ll still happen… what should I expect?’

‘They’ll want to know who you are, foremost. Your picture will be on TMZ before the end of our first outing, trying to find out who you are. And anyone who has ever hated you, or would sell their mother for a dollar will be willing to name you and share any gossip they have. Unfortunately, that’s most people,’ he cautioned. ‘Most people want their fifteen minutes and they don’t give a fuck who they hurt if they can get it.’

Laura nodded quietly, shifting then standing. ‘I need a cigarette.’ They headed to the porch and she sat on the steps with him next to her. ‘People in town might give up my name. And address,’ she sighed. ‘Most of them don’t know much about me though. I’m not at all worried about Lou selling me out. Eddie--my ex here--is unlikely to, but he doesn’t know much even if he would.’

‘How long did you date him?’

‘Around six months.’

‘And he still doesn’t know you?’

‘Not well enough to have “valuable” information, unless they care about my toiletries or stupid shit like I cry over sappy movies.’

Jeremy kissed her temple. ‘What about… your _other_ ex.’ His jaw was tight. 

‘Him and my parents and siblings are the ones I’m worried about,’ she whispered. 

‘Okay. Just them?’

‘I think so. Yeah.’

‘Can you think of anything they would say that would put your safety at risk?’

‘None of them know my address or phone number. I mean, my relatives could--and probably would--make up stories about me. I don’t want to think about what Jeff would say.’ If he found out about her and Jeremy, he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to attach his name to hers. 

‘Are you prepared to deal with all that? Because once we go public there’s no do-over.’

Laura chewed on her cheek some, considering the potential outcomes. It was going to happen one way or another. 

‘You’ll help me?’

‘Of course. If you’re having a hard time past that one week, I’ll see if Sonni will keep Ava another week.’

‘You’d give up a week with her, for me?’ Laura was somewhere between disbelief and trying not to cry.

‘If things are bad for you, yes. You need time to adjust. I can go down and see her after school; she’s literally down the road,’ he reminded her.

‘What… what would Sonni think?’

‘Well… she knows about you.’ Laura looked at him sharply. ‘She asked after the pictures. She knew you aren’t one of my sisters. So I told her that we’re dating.’

‘What did she say?’ 

‘Not much, which is surprising. She asked if you had met Ava and that she’d prefer you not for a while longer but she wasn’t going to push it.’ 

That didn’t bother Laura; she preferred to wait to meet Ava as well. This was new and could still end easily enough, but kids developed attachments quickly. ‘All right…’

‘All right?’

‘Two weeks. I’ll drive to LA.’

Jeremy smiled gently and kissed her temple again. ‘You’re scared.’

‘Terrified,’ she said softly. ‘But it’ll never go away by avoiding it, and I’m in too deep to just walk away,’ she said, looking up into his eyes. 

‘I think you’re going to be fine,’ he reassured her. ‘Once you adjust, you’ll be okay. You’re brave and tougher than you think.’ 

Laura laid her head on Jeremy’s shoulder. ‘You keep calling me that, but I don’t feel it.’

‘Brave?’ She nodded. ‘Bravery is being scared shitless but doing what scares you anyway. No one feels brave when they’re being brave.’

‘Hmm… do they _know_ , even if they don’t feel it?’

Jeremy paused. ‘Possibly… why?’

‘Because… I think I’m about to be very brave.’ 

‘Oh?’

Laura drew a breath and, looking into Jeremy’s eyes, said, ‘I want you.’ She kissed him very softly. ‘I want you to make love to me.’

Jeremy’s breath caught in his chest. ‘Are you sure?’ he asked, searching her eyes for any hesitation or fear. He saw none, but he waited for Laura to reply.

‘Yes. I feel ready. And I know, if something happens and I’m not and I need to stop, you’ll respect that.’ She stood, pulling gently on his hands. ‘Please?’

There was no way he would say no to that--to _her_. He stood as well, pulling Laura in for a short but fiery kiss. ‘Lead the way.’

She led him to the bedroom, her heart pounding. She was still nervous, but not scared. Quite the opposite. Beside the bed, she turned to face him. Her cheeks reddening slightly for the first time, she said, ‘You’re… probably going to have to teach me.’ 

‘We’ll teach each other.’ He slid his hands down her sides and grasped the hem of her t-shirt, raising it slowly, his knuckles brushing her soft belly. He looked into her eyes, silently seeking permission to remove her shirt. In equally silent reply, Laura lifted her arms. Jeremy pulled her shirt off and brought her hands to his shirt. Laura pushed it up, leaning in to kiss his bare chest. 

Minutes later, she was before him in just her bra and panties, a seductive red matching set. ‘I’m going to touch you. If you need a break, or to stop completely, tell me.’ There was no hesitation as Laura agreed. He had earned her unwavering trust. 

Laura whimpered as Jeremy’s hand slid down Laura’s belly, palm against her skin. When it slid lower, his rough fingers cupping her through her panties, she gasped, ‘Oh!’ 

‘Do you touch yourself like this?’ he asked, his voice a low rumble. 

‘S-sometimes,’ she gasped, arching against his touch, wanting more. 

‘When?’ he asked, his fingers moving slowly over the soft material. 

‘When I c-came home from seeing you,’ she said, her knees weak. 

‘So it’s been a week?’ Laura nodded, panting already, her eyes heavy lidded. ‘Mmm… you’re so sexy right now,’ he murmured. He lifted one hand, and unhooked her bra single handedly, removing it; it was the first time he’d seen her breasts. ‘Beautiful…’ He brought both hands up to cup them, stroking her nipples with the pads of his thumbs. Laura grabbed his shoulders, not trusting her legs to keep her upright. ‘C’mere,’ he murmured, helping Laura lie down. The picture she presented was stunning and the way she looked at him, like he was the only person alive… he couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked at him like that. He knelt between her legs and leaned forward, kissing down her stomach and over her panties. 

He noticed Laura tense and freeze and stopped immediately. ‘You okay?’ he asked, looking up at her. 

‘Y-yeah, just… not that, okay?’ Jeremy frowned, but nodded’; he didn’t ask why, and moved away at once, kissing by her belly button and kissing up to her breasts. 

Laura sighed, relaxing again. She knew it was irrational but Jeff had really fucked her up mentally and oral sex was one aspect she hadn’t been able to deal with because she wasn’t sure how to on her own. They could talk that over another time though… Her eyes slid closed as Jeremy’s lips closed on her nipple. ‘Fuck…’ she breathed, her fingers sliding into his hair. ‘Oh god… please… _please_ ,’ she cried as his teeth gently scraped the sensitive skin. 

‘Please what, baby?’ he purred, looking up at Laura. ‘Tell me what you want.’

‘You! I need you,’ she whimpered. ‘I--inside me. Please… I need you,’ she repeated desperately. 

‘Condom?’ Jeremy asked, sitting up and sliding her now soaked panties off. 

‘Drawer,’ she gasped. It was a new box, bought three days ago. 

It didn’t take long for Jeremy to open the box or the wrapper; covering himself, though, seemed to take forever. Finally he was stretched above her, one hand cupping her face. ‘Look at me,’ he whispered, wanting to watch her eyes. Then he guided himself to her entrance and slowly pushed in. He took his time; he didn’t want to hurt her, and he wanted to feel everything as much as possible. 

Laura winced slightly; it didn’t hurt but there was some discomfort as she stretched in a way she hadn’t for six years. There was more than discomfort though. So much more… She gazed up at Jeremy, lost in his eyes, lost in the sensations. ‘God…’ she breathed before lifting her head to kiss him. 

‘You okay?’ he whispered against her lips.

‘Wonderful.’ She cried out when he started to move inside her, digging her fingers into his shoulders. ‘Oh! Oh god…’ Gasps and murmured exclamations fell from her lips unconsciously. She moved to meet his thrusts and though the movements were clumsy, they turned Jeremy on even more. He kept his movements slow and deliberate, wanting to make this last as long as possible. 

Feeling his orgasm building despite the languid pace, Jeremy reached down, watching Laura’s eyes, and pressed his thumb to her clit. She cried out, back arching and nails dragging down his back, but she didn’t stop him. He rubbed her gently, wanting to make her come before he did. It only took a couple minutes before Laura’s eyes widened and she cried out, sobbing Jeremy’s name as she shivered uncontrollably, her walls clenching him desperately. That was all it took to push Jeremy to the breaking point. He thrust into her once more, burying himself deeply, holding her tightly as he cried out. 

He didn’t move for several long moments until he finally, regretfully, pulled out. He had his arm around her again almost immediately though, and he kissed her lips softly. ‘You okay?’ he asked once again, smoothing her hair back off her face. 

‘Yeah,’ Laura said. ‘Amazing… so good…’ she added, sounding dazed. 

‘You’re good for my ego,’ he teased softly, kissing her jaw. ‘You’re good for _me_ , he added sincerely. 

‘Me too,’ she murmured. ‘I mean… you’re good for me.’ 

‘I figured that’s what you meant,’ he replied, tracing her hairline with a finger. 

‘I’m sorry,’ she said softly. 

‘For?’ he asked, confused. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her with a frown.

‘I… I can’t come, unless…’ She trailed off, flushing brightly.

‘Unless you--or I--touch your clit?’ She nodded. ‘Most women can’t, baby. That one’s a design flaw on nature--not a failing on your end,’ he said, cupping her face. He kissed her again, then sat up, holding her hands. 

‘I haven’t had sex like that in I don’t know how long,’ he said, looking at her. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure he _had_ had sex like that. ‘I’d forgotten how good it can be.’ 

Laura sat up as well and rested her hands on his legs when she settled. He covered them with his own. She didn’t speak, though she wanted to. She just didn’t know what to say. Well, that was a lie. She knew what she wanted to say, but she was afraid it was too soon. She met Jeremy’s eyes, letting him hold her gaze, despite how vulnerable it made her feel. 

‘What’s on your mind?’ he asked her, seeing her thinking. 

She shook her head. ‘It’s too soon…’ she whispered.

‘What’s too soon?’ Jeremy asked, squeezing her hand. Her eyes flew up to meet his, stricken; she hadn’t realised she’d spoken the words aloud. Jeremy could guess what she was wrestling with. He drew a breath. ‘I need a cigarette. Come outside with me?’ She nodded and stood, grabbing her shorts and tshirt. Jeremy followed suit and soon they were outside, on the back stoop this time. 

‘I need to get some chairs back here,’ she said as they settled shoulder to shoulder on the top step. 

‘We can go to the store later,’ he said before popping two cigarettes into his mouth. He lit both and passed one to Laura. After a long drag, he said, ‘I asked one of my friends, years ago, if she believed in love at first sight.’ He exhaled and watched the embers glow as his breath hit them. ‘She said “No. But I believe in love at first laugh.”’ He took another long drag and fell silent again as he gathered his thoughts. ‘I didn’t understand at first. I didn’t understand until about three weeks ago.’ As he spoke, Laura had been silent, staring at the dirt. But at his last sentence, her head whipped around to look at him. He tilted his head to meet her eyes. ‘So, whatever you feel is “too soon”... I probably have you beat,’ he said softly.

‘Some things shouldn’t be rushed…’ she said softly, hearkening back to a conversation they’d had in Tahoe. 

‘I agree.’ He recalled the conversation. That was when he’d made the decision to let her say it first. ‘But not saying the words doesn’t erase that emotion. It’s there. You don’t have to say it. I’m not going to rush you. You’ll know when you’re ready. But don’t be afraid to say it solely because of how you think I might react,’ he reassured.

‘Thank you,’ Laura said quietly, leaning her head on his shoulder. Jeremy wrapped an arm around her waist and held her, remaining quiet to let her sit with her thoughts. Finally she said, ‘Let’s go get some chairs, and some dinner?’

‘Reverse that order, if we can,’ he said. 

‘Mmm… we’ll probably have to go to Bakersfield, to shop, so that actually makes sense. We can go to Target. I didn’t quite get much in the way of groceries,’ she admitted. ‘So we can grab some things there, grab chairs, have a pool noodle fight…’ 

‘Between nieces, nephews, and much younger siblings, I’m quite skilled with pool noodles. Are you sure you want to challenge me?’

‘Oh it’s on,’ she said, jumping up. ‘Let me wash up and we can go.’

They took Jeremy’s truck because it had more room. For dinner they opted for Wendy’s drive thru on the way to Bakersfield, eating parked in the lot. 

‘Tomorrow is dinner with Lou, right?’ Jeremy confirmed.

‘Yeah. Four o’clock.’ 

‘Are you cooking?’ 

‘Nah, she loves to cook. She’d be offended if I cooked. I provide the coffee and the ice cream,’ Laura said. ‘Mental note, we need ice cream.’

‘Write it down. Mental notes are as good as the paper they’re written on,’ he teased. 

‘I’ll remember.’

‘Mhm…’

‘I will!’ 

Jeremy laughed and started the truck again. In Bakersfield, he found the Target easily and parked a couple rows back. He pulled his hat low and offered one to Laura. She paused, then took it, pulling her ponytail through the back and setting it low. Inside the store they grabbed a cart and debated whether to get the chairs first, or the groceries. ‘They chairs can sit on top of the groceries,’ Laura pointed out. 

‘But if we get the groceries first, the ice cream will melt while we finish shopping.’

‘Mmm. Will it really take that long to get the chairs?’

‘And the pool noodle fight.’

‘Okay, chairs first. Grab a second cart.’

They headed for the patio and garden section, each pushing a cart. ‘Adirondack chairs like you have on the front porch, folding lawn chairs, camp chairs…?’ 

‘Or lounge chairs or a swing…’ She said, looking over the aisle. ‘How good are you with tools?’ she asked absentmindedly.

‘You’re kidding, right?’ he joked. 

‘Oh christ… I can’t believe I asked that. Okay. I want that,’ she said, pointing to a three-seat yard swing with a canopy. ‘And also a few camp chairs.’ 

Jeremy hefted the box for the swing, trying to figure out the best way to carry it. ‘Might actually be better to put the chairs on the bottom of the cart, abandon the second cart, and I’ll carry this.’ It was six feet long and there was no good way to put it in the cart. 

‘Sounds like a plan. Though I think you just want to show off your muscles,’ she teased. 

‘Damn, saw through my plan.’ 

Laura giggled at his reply and they headed back the way they came. Near a bin of pool noodles, Laura stopped, ‘parking’ the cart. Jeremy cackled maniacally and set the box he carried down. They each grabbed a rigid pool noodle and faced off. 

Noting his stance and handling of the foam toy, Laura gulped dramatically. ‘I fear I have made a grave error,’ she said, nonetheless taking a step forward and swinging the noodle. 

‘Oh you have,’ Jeremy returned, deftly sidestepping her, while landing a blow with his noodle. 

Laura squealed and turned, swinging the noodle again. ‘Okay… I really _am_ at a serious disadvantage here,’ she said, still giggling, trying her best to land just one blow. He’d already landed several more and closed in for another. She tried sidestepping that one and quickly landed on her ass. ‘Owwwww,’ she pouted, scrambling up, still clutching the noodle. 

‘You okay?’ he asked, pausing, and Laura took that hesitation to whap him in the side of the head with her noodle. 

‘I did it, I did it!’ she cheered, dancing around. 

‘You’re adorable,’ he laughed, taking the noodles and putting them back, kissing her temple. 

‘Mmm, I’m happy, too. I did it!’ she repeated, still dancing around. 

The good mood carried through the rest of the night, and when they went to bed, just past midnight, they were still smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday morning, Jeremy made coffee while Laura showered. She entered the kitchen in a pair of short shorts and one of his t-shirts. ‘I’m stealing this,’ she declared.

‘No you’re not, because I’m letting you, so it’s not stealing,’ he replied, pouring her coffee. She grinned at him and gave him a kiss. ‘I figure I’ll put the swing together this morning, so it’s out of the way. You’ll just have to show me which way you want it to face.’

‘Sounds good. While you’re doing that, I’ll do some writing.’ Her editor had emailed her an assignment for the next issue and, while she had plenty of time to finish, she preferred to start as soon as possible. 

‘Perfect.’ Once they’d finished their coffee, Jeremy kissed Laura and headed out back to start putting the swing together. 

By noon the swing was done; Laura had stepped out once around ten to check on progress and show Jeremy where she wanted it. By 12:30, Laura had finished research for the article she had to write, so she shut down her computer. She headed to the living room to find Jeremy, fresh from the shower, sprawled on the sofa, posting an instagram of a picture he’d taken last week. He was careful to location tag it with his home in LA not wanting his actual location to get posted.

‘Hey; done working?’ he asked, sitting up so Laura could join him. 

‘Done with research. I figure that’s the bulk of the work so I stopped for now.’ She sat beside him and rested against his side. 

‘You were restless last night.’ She glanced over confused. ‘In your sleep.’ 

‘Was I?’ She didn’t remember anything from when she’d slept.

‘A bit. Tossing and turning. You don’t remember?’ 

Laura shook her head. ‘No. But I was tired this morning when I woke up.’

‘That’ll do it.’ He didn’t say anything further; she didn’t seem worried about it and he’d just wanted to be sure she hadn’t had nightmares or something. ‘I wanted to talk to you. I was thinking some things over while I worked on the swing.’

‘Okay?’ Laura asked, looking faintly worried. 

‘I know you’re worried about Jeff’s and your relatives’ responses to us dating.’ Laura nodded in response, and Jeremy continued. ‘I have a friend in publishing. Their paper can buy the exclusive rights to their stories regarding you, then simply not publish them. Your relatives, and Jeff, can no longer discuss you to the media, and if they do, they get sued for breach of contract.’

‘But they end up making money,’ Laura sighed.

‘That’s the part I figured you’d object to.’

‘I don’t want them to profit off knowing me,’ she muttered.

‘Baby, they could anyway if they’re not stupid. At least this controls who gets the info, and provides repercussions if they decide to talk anyway.’

With a sigh, Laura nodded. ‘All right. I suppose it’ll take my stress down a notch. You’re sure your friend will do it?’

‘Yeah. I texted him this morning to ask, before I brought it up to you. I’ll go call him now and tell him to go ahead. I just need Jeff’s last name, and your relatives’ names and contact info.’ 

Laura wrote down the information and Jeremy went to call his friend. When he returned they started playing a game of Scrabble on their phones with each other. Jeremy managed a one hundred point triple word score and Laura grumbled playfully but before she could form a word, Lou knocked. 

Laura kissed Jeremy and got up to get the door. ‘Hi!’ she said.

‘Hi honey! Grab that pan would you?’ Laura took to pan that was threatening to slide to the floor and brought it inside. Once Lou had set everything down, she turned to Jeremy, who had joined the women. ‘Well! You must be the man that’s put a smile on my Laura’s face. I’m Louise Williams.’

Laura groaned and put her face in her hands. ‘Lou, I _smiled_.’

‘Not like you’ve started to,’ Lou countered, drawing another groan. 

‘You’re adorable,’ Jeremy said, kissing her temple. To Lou, he offered his hand and said, ‘Jeremy. Renner.’ 

‘Oh I know who you are honey,’ Lou said, taking his hand but pulling him in for a hug. 

Laura smirked and began setting up the meal. She went to grab the dinnerware and soon they were filling their plates with chicken, potato salad, macaroni and cheese, and barbecue baked beans. Laura brought out the drinks, and they headed outside to eat. 

Lou asked Jeremy questions, about his past, his work, and plans for the future. Laura let her because she knew Lou wouldn’t be rude, and that she was looking out for Laura. Even Eddie, whom Lou had known since he was a toddler, had had to submit to Lou’s questioning. 

Jeremy had figured the woman who was, essentially, Laura’s only family would have questions. He could see that Lou genuinely cared for Laura and was happy to answer most things. He did decline to talk about his past relationships, which Lou respected. 

When rain threatened, they moved inside, and Laura put on the air conditioning. Jeremy started to clean up the food and dishes from dinner and Laura pulled the ice cream from the freezer. 

‘Jere, ice cream?’ Laura asked as he stacked dishes in the dishwasher. 

‘Of course. Want me to ask Lou?’

‘Nah, she always takes it. She’d have said something preemptively if not.’ She scooped out two bowls of ice cream. She didn’t want any at the moment, and just grabbed a beer instead.

When the table was cleared and leftovers stored, the couple joined Lou in the living room. ‘I’m going to LA in a couple weeks,’ Laura said to Lou. 

‘You sure you’re ready?’ 

‘No, but I am sure that I never will be. I’d rather do it on my terms.’ She leaned against Jeremy as she spoke. 

‘He’s filled me in on what to expect. And hopefully has a way to keep the main assholes in my past from talking.’

Lou raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Jeremy, who explained. ‘Well… I didn’t know you could do that.’

‘It hadn’t occurred to me, myself, until I was talking to a friend about the situation. It’s not terribly common, because it relies on a cooperative media source, but I’m lucky enough to have one.’

‘What does your friend get out of it?’ Lou asked shrewdly.

‘I owe him an exclusive interview at some point,’ Jeremy replied. It wasn’t disagreeable, and his friend wouldn’t exploit him, so it was a price he was happy to pay. 

‘Well… it sounds like a good solution,’ Lou said. Her phone vibrated and she looked at it and sighed. ‘And I have to go. Addie is sick and needs to go home,’ she said, excusing herself. She said hasty goodbyes and hurried to the door.

‘Addie?’ Jeremy asked.

‘The closer at Lou’s diner,’ Laura explained. 

‘Oh, does Lou own it?’

‘Yeah, she worked there for decades and at some point she and the owner at the time worked out a deal for her to slowly buy it off him. I think she still sends him payments, but I’m not sure.’

‘That’s a lot of work. But she seems like she loves it.’ 

‘Oh she does. She’s absolutely suited for it.’

Jeremy’s phone buzzed and he glanced at it. ‘So… Jeff definitely won’t be talking,’ Jeremy said. ‘He’s dead.’

‘What?’

‘Apparently he got into a bar fight and was stabbed.’

Laura was slightly conflicted. She didn’t really want to celebrate someone’s death, but if she were honest, she _was_ glad Jeff was dead. ‘Well… I’m not going to mourn him, that’s for sure,’ she said. 

Jeremy kissed her forehead. ‘Attagirl,’ he said. ‘I’m going to look at some properties online. Still want me to keep an eye open for houses in the area?’ he asked. 

‘Wouldn’t hurt, but I’m not sure how feasible buying is right now,’ she admitted. 

Jeremy nodded. He didn’t want to pry about her finances, but he did ask, ‘Do you have savings for a down payment?’ That would be the biggest indicator of whether buying a house was feasible. 

‘Not much. I mean, I have decent savings, but in terms of a down payment it’s not. Something like twenty five thousand.’ She sighed. ‘I think… I may start freelancing again, or try to get another writing job on top of Figure Focus.’

‘I can ask my friend if his paper is hiring.’ Laura looked ready to object and he held up his finger. ‘I wouldn’t do anything to help you land the job. Only ask if they’re hiring and if so, how to apply.’

He had correctly guessed Laura’s objection, and she nodded. ‘Okay. Thank you,’ she said, her voice soft. She kissed Jeremy lightly and stood to get her laptop, rejoining him momentarily. She logged into the site she used to get freelance jobs and updated her information before scrolling through. She wasn’t inclined to take anything right away because she still had the rest of this week with Jeremy, but it didn’t hurt to see what was available. Once she finished checking it out, she headed to facebook. She didn’t post a lot, but she used it to keep tabs on goings-on in town, and to message the few friends from uni she’d stayed in contact with. She finished there at about the same time Jeremy closed his laptop. 

‘Mmm, it’s my turn in Scrabble isn’t it?’ she said. ‘Not that I’m going to catch up to you,’ she added, sticking her tongue out drawing a laugh. She loaded the game and scanned the board. She always tried to consider several moves ahead, so she took a while. Finally she placed some tiles and, satisfied, ended her turn. 

Around ten, Laura kissed Jeremy and whispered, ‘Let’s go to bed.’ She stood and took his hand, leading him to the other room. 

Jeremy shut the door behind him and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly. ‘Did you have a good day?’ he asked, nuzzling her neck.

‘Yeah, I did. But you’re here, so it was bound to be a good day.’ She slid her hands under his shirt and slid it up, pressing her lips to his chest when the skin was bared. 

‘Glad that I could help,’ he teased, lifting her shirt as well. It wasn’t long till they were both naked, lying on the bed. ‘Want me?’ he asked, nipping her earlobe.

‘Need you,’ she whispered, reaching for him. 

Jeremy reached for a condom and was soon sliding slowly into Laura for only the second time. ‘You’re so beautiful,’ he murmured, nipping her collarbone gently. Their lovemaking was as unhurried tonight as it had been the other day. 

Laura whimpered softly as he entered her, wrapping her arms around Jeremy, moving against him. As Jeremy drew nearer to his orgasm, almost twenty minutes later, he reached down again, lightly stroking her clit. Laura cried out, her orgasm building rapidly. As she drew near the brink, she caught Jeremy’s face in her hands and looked him in the eye. Just before she flew over the edge, she whispered, ‘I love you.’ 

Jeremy kissed her hard after her words, and cried out; her orgasm triggered his. When he could speak again, he nuzzled her neck once more, and said, his voice soft, ‘I love you, too, Laura.’ 

Soon they were cuddled together under the sheets. ‘I didn’t expect you to say that,’ he said murmured.

‘I talked to someone I went to school with, tonight on facebook. She has a degree in psychology, and I figured she could… I dunno… give me some advice.’ 

‘Seems like she did. What did she say?’

‘That if I was feeling it, I should say it, because tomorrow isn’t guaranteed, and if something happened, I’d regret not saying it.’ She turned to face Jeremy. ‘She was right. I know you knew but… I needed to say it,’ she said. ‘She likes what your friend said, by the way. About love at first laugh.’

Jeremy kissed the tip of Laura’s nose. ‘I should get her a thank you gift,’ he said, only half jokingly. 

‘Mmm, I may let you,’ Laura returned, laughing quietly. She cuddled in close, her forehead against Jeremy’s chest, and dozed off. 

The dreams didn’t start as nightmares; they were unpleasant but not nightmarish. She was uncomfortable, wary, looking over her shoulder as she wandered through Albany. The streets morphed into Frazier Park, soon after, leaving her confused. She heard footsteps behind her and saw her parents and Jeff following her. She started to run, but quickly became lost. Before long she realised she was trapped in a glass room; she could see Jeremy, but she couldn’t get to him. On one side of the room, her parents and Jeff scrabbled to get in, on the other side, Jeremy was looking at her with a sweet smile, but he turned and walked away. She clawed at the wall, starting to cry and beg. ‘Nooooo!’ she cried desperately, struggling against the wall. The wall behind her broke, and her parents got in, approaching her and rendering her hysterical;curiously Jeff had disappeared. ‘Jeremy!’ she cried desperately, trying to evade her would-be dream assailants. 

Jeremy had woken up when Laura had started mumbling. He got up and quickly went for her bag, to get the xanax, and a bottle of water; he wasn’t sure if that was just for panic attacks, or nightmares too, but it couldn’t hurt to have them nearby. He tried to remember what else she’d said. Wake me up… may lash out physically… He pulled the blankets away and sat behind her, shaking her, gently at first. When she started yelling his name, he shook her more forcefully. ‘Laura!’ he called, shaking her shoulder again. She sat up with a gasp, breathing hard, looking around fearfully, not fully awake. ‘Laura,’ he said again, taking hold of the arm nearest him and squeezing it gently. ‘Look at me baby.’

‘Jer--Jeremy…?’ she mumbled, looking around, confused. She saw him sitting beside her looking worried and she threw herself against him, hugging him tightly. 

‘I got you,’ he whispered, rubbing her back. ‘I’m here and I’ve got you. I have your xanax if you need it. If not, I’m still here for you sweetheart.’

Laura nodded silently, her cheek resting on Jeremy’s shoulder. She didn’t want to take the xanax if she could avoid it. ‘This was a different dream…’ she mumbled, reaching for the blanket. 

Jeremy grabbed it and wrapped it around her. ‘Different how?’

‘My parents and Jeff were in it, chasing me--that’s normal. But Albany turned into here and then I ended up in a locked room and I couldn’t get out. You were on one side--outside the room, and… you walked away and when you did, my parents got in. Jeff had disappeared by then…’ 

‘Well, I’m not going anywhere, and they’re not getting near you,’ he promised, wiping tears from her cheeks. 

Laura nodded wearily. She stayed where she was, resting against him. ‘Thank you.’

‘What for?’

‘Just… being you. I feel safe and protected and loved and… I need that.’

‘You are--all of those.’ He continued to rub her back. ‘Do you need to do anything so you don’t go back into the nightmare?’ He vaguely recalled her mentioning reading or something. 

‘I think I’ll watch a couple videos on youtube. Get my mind out of the dream.’ 

‘You want your tablet?’ 

Laura nodded, standing. ‘I’ll get it. Walking a little bit helps.’ 

Jeremy nodded and while she went to get it, he stood and cursorily remade the bed. While Laura watched some videos on her tablet, he sat beside her, rubbing her arm. ‘Wait… was that deliberate?’ he asked, watching a dog push a cat into a tub of water.

‘The dog? Yeah. I have this clip saved for when I need to laugh. I have a whole playlist of things that make me laugh.’

‘Good. Makes it easier to take care of yourself.’

‘Yeah. It helps.’ She shut off her tablet and laid back down beside Jeremy. 

‘Sleep good,’ he whispered, kissing her again.

This time, she did.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of Jeremy’s visit was uneventful. Laura had no more nightmares, and they passed the time happily alone, though he spent time each night on the phone or skype with his daughter. 

Laura’s family accepted the offer to sell the exclusive rights to their stories’ about Laura, unaware that the stories would never be told. A lawyer accompanied the reporter and made it clear that there would be repercussions for violating the contract; they weren’t stupid people, and Laura was hopeful that they’d honor the contracts.

The week following, when they were apart, passed more quickly than either had expected. Jeremy had some reshoots for Avengers, and some studio work for Arctic Justice and Laura had the article she’d been assigned to write, as well as more work in her online class. 

Late Sunday morning she packed up her car and started the drive to LA. They had planned a trip to Disney the following day. It was a safe bet that pictures would be online before half the day but the sources would be fans, not paparazzi. They both knew the media would pick up the story quickly, especially as they’d be acting like a couple instead of Just Friends. 

She pulled into a convenience store to grab some soda and a snack, then got back on the freeway to LA. Her GPS guided her to Jeremy’s home in the Hills, and soon she was pulling up to his carport. She had texted from a red light that she was nearby so he was waiting outside. With him was a peppy blonde woman whom Laura recognised as Anna Faris, his good friend and former neighbor. 

‘I hope you don’t mind that I crashed your visit,’ she enthused. ‘But Jeremy talks about you all the time, and I just had to meet you!’ 

Jeremy rolled his eyes comically, and said, ‘She wouldn’t go away. I tried.’

‘Not very hard,’ Anna said pseudo-confidentially. 

‘I _am_ sorry i didn’t warn you she’d be here though,’ he said giving her puppy dog eyes.

‘It’s okay, really,’ Laura said, slightly overwhelmed but not at all put out. Anna threw her arms around Laura and hugged her tightly. 

‘Can’t… breathe…’ Laura joked. 

‘I like her,’ Anna said decisively. To Laura she said, ‘We’re friends now. Renni will give you my phone number. You better text me! Or call. Whichever.’ She kissed Laura’s cheek, then Jeremy’s and said, ‘I’m leaving you two alone. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!’

‘ _Is_ there anything you wouldn’t do?’ Jeremy retorted.

‘Umm… not really, no.’ She laughed and climbed into her car, with a final wave. 

‘She is…’

‘Overwhelming?’

‘A little, but I liked it--her. She’s nice.’

‘She is. She’s a good friend. Ava adores Jack. And you do have to call or text her because she will harass me if you don’t,’ Jeremy warned. 

With a laugh Laura replied, ‘I will. Probably not for a couple days, though. Definitely not today.’ She wrapped her arms around Jeremy and kissed him lightly. 

‘Well, I have to do some more studio work on Wednesday, so that would be a good day.’ 

‘That works. Maybe Tuesday, depending on how things go tomorrow.’ 

Jeremy squeezed her hand. ‘You’ll be okay,’ he reassured her. ‘And she can help you navigate all this bullshit.’ She retrieved her bag from the car, then he wrapped an arm around her and led her into the house. ‘It’s not _too_ different from Tahoe. Same rules.’

Laura nodded and, smirking, said, ‘Nothing in your ass.’

‘Definitely,’ he said, chuckling. He showed her around, and she put her bag in his bedroom. ‘If you’re up for it, I was thinking about having some friends over for a barbecue later this week. I know it’ll probably depend on how things turn out tomorrow and after.’

‘I think… that would be nice but… just a few?’

‘Just a few,’ he promised. ‘I also wanted to see if you have New Year’s eve plans? If not, I’d love to have you here to kiss at midnight,’ he murmured, brushing his lips to hers.

‘I’d like that. I normally go to Lou’s but I know full well she’ll tell me to get my ass here.’

‘Cool. I’ll have more definitive plans for the night mid-November. It’ll probably be here, but if I’m on location for work it may be wherever I am.’

‘That’s cool.’ She was flexible about where they were. As long as she was with Jeremy the where was irrelevant. 

They spent the afternoon by the pool, alternating between talking and reading, Jeremy was reading magazines and Laura was reading another novel. Dinner was chicken stir-fry with rice. ‘You’re a good cook,’ Laura said. She knew he was good at traditional things, but this was the first time she’d seen him cook ethnic--Italian didn’t count. 

‘I’m a man of many talents,’ he replied, blowing her a kiss. 

‘That you are. I like your talents.’

After they cleaned up from dinner, they headed back outside. ‘You game for skinny dipping?’ he asked, with a glint in his eye. 

‘Yeah, I am,’ she replied, pulling off her top, grinning at him. 

Jeremy followed suit and soon they were both naked. ‘I’d like to fuck you in the water,’ he said, kissing her neck. 

‘Mmm, I think… that could be fun.’ 

‘Be right back then,’ he said, heading in to grab a condom. Laura was waiting in the pool when he returned. ‘You look beautiful,’ he said, sweetly sincere.

‘Thank you,’ she murmured. She’d long since stopped blushing at his compliments, but they still made her feel a little bashful.

He slid into the water beside her and kissed her deeply. Things heated up quickly and it wasn’t long till Jeremy was entering Laura’s core with a groan. He was a bit less gentle with her than he’d been at first, with her encouragement. The water slowed his thrusts a bit, but he was still able to properly fuck her. He kept his arms around her back, just above her ass, pulling her into to meet his thrusts. He grunted each time he slammed into her, and Laura moaned wantonly, her head back, hands clinging to his shoulders. She tightened around him, having learned that it drove him crazy, and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath followed by a moan. ‘Touch yourself,’ Jeremy ordered. He wouldn’t last long, which he’d expected. ‘Make yourself cum on my cock.’ Laura immediately obeyed, her hand lowering to her clit, finger teasing it. Her moans intensified and she whimpered softly as she drew near her orgasm. With a loud cry, she shuddered, clenching around Jeremy’s length. Only a minute or two later Jeremy followed, burying himself inside her. ‘I love you,’ he gasped softly, his lips against Laura’s.

‘Love you too, baby,’ she whispered, falling in against him. 

They stayed like this, in each other’s arms, for several minutes before Jeremy pulled out. ‘I think I need to lay down,’ he said. ‘Coming?’

‘I just did,’ Laura said, her eyes twinkling with her amusement. 

‘Mmm, naughty girl.’ He nipped her earlobe and she shivered. He climbed out of the pool and Laura followed, grabbing a towel and wrapping up in it. 

On the couch, following a shower, Laura twisted her head a bit to look up at Jeremy. ‘I was thinking about going back on the pill.’

He understood what she was implying. ‘I’m open to it, as long as you’re sure you’re ready.’

‘I am. But I’d like us to have tests first.’ 

‘I think that’s a good idea. You don’t have to though,’ he pointed out.

‘I know. But I’m going to anyways.’

Resting his cheek on her head, Jeremy smiled and rubbed her arm. ‘We can do that this week if you want. My doctor can also write your prescription.’

‘Okay. I know I have to go through a full cycle before it’s effective.’

‘Okay. I think it takes a couple weeks for test results to come back, so there’s no rush.’ It was almost a lie. Jeremy desperately wanted to be inside her bare, but he knew better than that. He opened the to do list on his phone and made a note to call his doctor to get them in for an appointment. 

The couple made it an early night, talking in bed until they fell asleep. 

Morning dawned clear and somewhat cool at just 55 degrees. After breakfast and some phone calls, including to April to let her know they were definitely going out today, they were en route to Disneyland. It was only around 40 miles, but with traffic it took a couple hours to get there. They passed the time by listening to Anna’s podcasts, which Laura had never heard. 

‘Did you do one?’

‘Mhm. A few years ago. Ava was like two, two and a half. You’ll have to listen to that one on your own,’ he said with a laugh. 

‘I’ll save it for when we’re apart and I’m missing you.’

‘Aww, so sweet,’ he teased.

‘Hush.’

‘Make me.’

‘I can’t when you’re driving.’

‘I know,’ he replied grinning wickedly. 

‘Insufferable,’ she retorted. 

‘That’s what Mom tells me.’

‘I thought you were an angel.’

‘A beautiful and wise woman once pointed out that Lucifer was also an angel.’

‘Mmm, wise indeed.’

The parking lot was already filled with cars, so they’d have a bit of a walk before they even got into the park. They were directed to a parking spot by several coordinated cast members. Holding hands, they made their way across the parking lot. 

‘We can take the tram or we can walk,’ Jeremy informed Laura.

‘Do you have a preference?’

‘When I’m with Ava, I take the tram. When I’m alone, I walk. It is a bit of a walk though,’ he warned. Laura nodded and opted for the tram. The line was a bit long, but Jeremy assured her it would only be five or ten minutes. ‘One word to safely describe Disney parks is efficient,’ he said. 

‘Well, they’ve had a long time to perfect it.’

‘Yep.’ They continued to hold hands while in line. Laura thought she noticed a few glances in their direction but she wasn’t sure until Jeremy spoke again. ‘We may actually be on TMZ before we get into the park.’ Laura nodded, her stomach clenching a bit. ‘Breathe,’ Jeremy murmured to her. 

‘Thanks…’ she replied, drawing a breath. She squeezed his hand and ignored the people around them. ‘Do you actually get used to this?’

‘I don’t know if I’m used to it so much as I just accept it. I just try to ignore it unless Ava’s with me. I don’t like people taking pictures of her. She didn’t sign up for this shit.’

‘That’s why you always obscure her face.’

‘Yeah. It pissed me off when media show it. Like, let the kid have some fucking privacy. She’s five for fuck’s sake.’ By now they were near the front of the queue for the tram, which was approaching. When it pulled to a stop, the very last row of seats was in front of them. 

‘You do come here a lot don’t you?’

‘Yeah. Almost weekly when I’m in town.’ They sat down and within minutes were on their way to the entrance. The whole process was incredibly streamlined and soon they were inside the park. ‘Is there anything you want to see or do?’

‘I don’t really know much of what’s here, so I’ll trust you.’

‘Okay. Gentle rides, thrill rides, shows…?’

‘Um… start with the thrill rides. I can recover during gentle rides and shows.’

‘Got it.’ Mentally he planned a course through the park starting with Indiana Jones, and working around, clockwise, with periodic breaks for gentler rides. ‘Let me know if you need a break or to rest somewhere.’

‘Will do.’ He had purchased fastpass max for both of them and set up reservations for a ride further on. ‘We just have to get to Big Thunder Mountain by three o’clock,’ he said. That gave them several hours to hit a couple other rides. The app helped him coordinate a schedule, which he did while they were in line for Indiana Jones. As they waited, he kept his arm around her waist, and she leaned against him.

Despite having to wait in lines for half an hour to an hour, the time passed quickly. They arrived at Big Thunder Mountain at two twenty and were shown to the fastpass line. ‘Convenient,’ Laura remarked. 

‘It is. I’ve already reserved Space Mountain, too.’ By the time they got there, he’d have reserved another ride. 

By seven o’clock, Laura was exhausted. Jeremy could see her fatigue and guided her back toward the parking lot. ‘We’ll come back again,’ he promised. ‘I predict you’re going to sleep in the truck on the way home.’ He was completely correct, and Laura slept the entire trip back to LA.

In the house, Laura checked her phone and saw several messages from Dani. The gist of all of them was, _why didn’t you tell me?_ She was plainly unhappy and Laura felt a pang of guilt. She’d have to call her friend in a little while, probably when Jere was on the phone with Ava.

‘How are you feeling?’ 

‘Nngghh… I may bug you for a back massage and foot rub,’ she said. ‘That was a lot of walking.’ 

‘It was. And I’ll give you both,’ he promised, ‘after I get off the phone with Ava.’ As if on cue, the phone rang. Jeremy kissed her quickly and answered. 

With a sigh, Laura picked up her own phone and dialled Dani’s number. ‘Hi,’ Dani answered, her tone a bit cool. 

‘Hey,’ Laura returned. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.’

‘ _Why_ didn’t you?’ Dani demanded, sounding hurt.

‘I don’t know. I’ve barely told anyone. Just--’

‘Just Lou.’

‘Yeah. Dani, she’s basically my mother.’ 

‘I know, but I don’t get why you wouldn’t tell me.’ 

‘I told you. I don’t know. I’ve kept it quiet from everyone. I guess I just wanted it to myself for a while.’ 

‘And why didn’t you tell me before you went out today?’

Laura sighed again, a headache forming. ‘Dani, I don’t _owe_ you details of my life. Yes, I should’ve told you, but I didn’t. I’ve apologised. If you’re going to flog that dead horse then I’m hanging up!’ she exclaimed. 

There was a long silence on the other end. ‘You never bitch at anyone,’ Dani commented. ‘I don’t know if I’m more offended or proud.’ 

‘Go with proud. I’m too tired to deal with more offended.’ 

This time it was Dani who sighed. ‘I guess he’s been good for you,’ she said softly. 

‘Yeah, he has. I feel safe with him.’

‘Are your parents going to say anything?’ 

‘Not likely. That’s been taken care of.’ She didn’t elaborate, and Dani didn’t press for details. 

‘When can I meet him?’ Laura rolled her eyes, though it wasn’t actually an unreasonable question this time. ‘I don’t know. I’m here for this week and possibly next. Then he has filming for a month. We’ll work something out.’

They chatted for a few more minutes then Dani had to get her kids ready for school the next day. Once they’d hung up Laura opened her laptop and googled Jeremy’s name. Third link on the page was to TMZ, dated today. She opened it and read. It hadn’t taken long for them to identify her, apparently. An update at 1:03 pm listed her name. She wondered who had informed them. Jeremy’s words rang in her head: _anyone who has ever hated you will be willing to name you and share any gossip they have. Unfortunately, that’s most people…_

‘You’ll drive yourself crazy if you read that shit,’ Jeremy said from behind Laura, causing her to jump. ‘Sorry, I thought you heard me come in.’

‘It’s okay. I was sort of lost in thought.’

‘You’ll never figure out who ‘an anonymous source’ is.’ He dropped to the spot next to her on the sofa. 

With a brief laugh, Laura asked, ‘Am I that transparent?’

‘Honey, I’ve been in this industry for over twenty years.’

‘Fair point.’ She closed the laptop. ‘Guess I’ll have to cancel my google alerts for both of us.’

‘You have google alerts for me? And for yourself?’

‘Yeah, yours is mainly I was too lazy to cancel it before, and mine is a way to keep an eye on what pops up when potential employers google my name.’

‘Good idea. April does that for me, and only tells me about something if I need to know, which is almost never.’

Curling into his side, her head dropping to Jeremy’s shoulder Laura asked, ‘I feel… awkward asking but do you think--’

‘She can do that for you?’

‘Yeah.’

‘She can if I ask her to, which I will tomorrow. But seriously, don’t google yourself. Or me, at this point. You’ll end up frustrated, or hurt.’

‘I won’t,’ she promised. ‘I’ll leave it to April.’ 

‘Good girl. Now, bed for your massages?’

‘Mmm, I think that’s a brilliant idea.’ She stood and headed upstairs, Jeremy close behind. She stripped and sprawled out, and he went to work on her aching muscles, singing to her while he massaged her. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait in updates. I hit a bout of writer's block, and then I was only able to write for short periods.

True to his word, Jeremy asked April, who arrived at nine o’clock the next morning, to monitor alerts for Laura too. She smirked at Jeremy and replied, ‘I did that when you told me you’d be going to Disney.’

‘I don’t pay you enough,’ he said appreciatively. 

‘One could argue that you do. But one is also not a fool,’ she replied with a grin. 

‘Sassy,’ he muttered, pouring a cup of coffee for Laura as she entered the kitchen. 

‘Hi baby. Hi April. Who’s sassy?’ she asked through a yawn. 

Jeremy pointed at April, who simultaneously raised her hand. ‘I was just telling him he doesn’t pay me enough,’ she said.

‘It was the other way around, actually,’ Jeremy said. 

‘I’ll be looking for my raise in my next paycheck, then,’ April said, opening her massive planner and setting up her tablet. 

‘Was that a setup?’ 

'Of course. Did it work?’

Jeremy laughed and replied, ‘Of course.’

Laura took her coffee and sat down, half-listening while April and Jeremy started discussing his schedule. Her phone chimed a text notification around 9:25 and she peered at it seeing that Anna had texted. 

_Lunch??_

‘Sorry to interrupt,’ she said when there was a pause in the conversation. When Jeremy looked over she smiled and held up her phone. ‘Did you have plans for us today? Anna invited me for lunch.’ 

‘No actually, that works. I have to spend some time in the studio; I won’t feel guilty now,’ he said, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

‘You don’t need to feel guilty for having to work,’ she said, leaning over to kiss him. ‘I can always find things to do.’

‘I know, but I still hate having to work when you’re here.’ 

Laura stood, picking up her coffee cup, and dropped a kiss to his head. ‘No worries. I’ll have lunch with Anna, you work, and tonight we can talk about the barbecue you mentioned?’

‘Sounds perfect.’ 

Shortly before noon, Anna pulled into Jeremy’s driveway where Laura waited. ‘Hi!’ she said when Laura climbed into the car. Laura returned the greeting as she buckled in. ‘Any place you’ve been dying to go?’ Anna asked, turning around and pulling out of the driveway. 

‘Not for food; I’m easygoing.’ 

‘Okay, how about Cheesecake Factory?’

‘That sounds perfect,’ Laura agreed, happy that her new friend was, by appearances, as unpretentious and laid back as Jeremy. 

‘So there are things you want to do then?’ Laura had specified not for food, giving Anna the idea that there were other things she wanted to do.

‘Yeah. The observatory, tar pits, science museum. Geeky things.’

‘Jack loves to go to the observatory and the tar pits,’ Anna said. ‘If you don’t mind a pint sized, very chatty companion I can plan a trip for after school or this weekend and you can come with us.’

‘That would be fun. I haven’t really spent a lot of time with kids, but I’ve noticed that if you pay attention you can see things differently.’

‘That is _definitely_ true--and not always a good thing,’ Anna said laughing. ‘So you really like science?’

Laura suddenly regretted the conversation. This was the first time this topic had come up since the schism with her relatives. ‘Yeah,’ she said, almost wistfully. Anna glanced over curiously but didn’t pry. Laura sighed heavily. ‘My mother and sister are scientists. And my brother is in med school.’ Anna stayed quiet, listening but not asking questions. ‘I had a falling out from them.’ That was as much as she could bring herself to say just then. 

‘Whenever you want to talk about it--if you do--I’m willing to listen. Does Jeremy know?’

‘Yeah. I told him a few days after we met.’

‘He’s easy to talk to,’ Anna remarked. 

‘He is. I’ve been able to tell him shit almost no one else knows.’

‘About the only thing I haven’t confided in him about is my divorce. Because he’s good friends with Chris too.’ Anna made a face. ‘Hard to find someone to talk to that isn’t friends with both of us.’

‘I’d offer to listen but--’

‘You’ll probably end up hanging out with him,’ Anna acknowledged and Laura nodded. ‘I mean, things haven’t been really _bad_ at least.’

Laura suspected there was a ‘but’ in there and took a guess. ‘But sometimes you just have to vent?’ 

‘Exactly!’

Traffic wasn’t bad and it wasn’t long before they arrived at the restaurant. The hostess greeted them with a smile. ‘I haven’t seen you in a while, Anna. Thought you’d forgotten us. No Jack today?’’ She led them through the restaurant.

‘Nah, I was working. And Jack is in school.’ She made a comical face of dismay. ‘He’s so old! But yeah, Mommy needs grown-up time!’ she laughed. When they were seated with menus, she said to Laura, ‘Clearly I come here far too often.’

Laura rolled her eyes with a grin. ‘I don’t cook much, so I can’t judge. Jere does most of the cooking when we’re together.’

‘Not a good cook or just don’t like to?’

‘A little of both. I’m not like… burn water bad, but it’s not one of my skills. My friend owns a diner, and she pretty much feeds me.’ She perused the menu as she talked and decided on the shepherd's pie lunch special, with broccoli. 

While they waited, she asked, ‘Is there anything I should know about Jeremy? Not like… secrets or anything, but personality quirks or something he might not think to tell me.’

‘Mmm, not really… He’s pretty straightforward; what you see is what you get most of the time. After that bitch screwed him over he’s been more reserved emotionally, but you seem to have helped that.’ Laura flushed slightly at her words and Anna grinned. ‘He’s not hugely emotional in terms of sadness or hurt. He doesn’t get angry easily, but if someone fucks with Ava, the fuse is short. I will say, if he ever has to choose between you and Ava, he’ll pick her every time.’

That jived with what Laura had observed, which was actually a relief. She hadn’t really expected there to be anything significant, but it didn’t hurt to ask. 

They chatted easily while they ate. Over dessert, Anna said, ‘Jeremy said you might be moving down this way?’

‘I’m leaning toward it. It’s be nice to be closer to him. And… _things_. Frazier Park can get boring.’

‘I totally get that. I have a mother-in-law house at my house that you can use. I don’t need the space, and it would be nice to know someone I trust is around when I’m away.’ 

Laura paused, surprised. ‘I… wow. Um, how much?’ she asked Anna. 

Anna giggled and said, ‘I’m assuming you won’t accept “nothing” as an answer.’ Laura nodded her head in confirmation. ‘So let’s say $350.’

‘Anna that’s--’

‘A really great deal, I know!’ her friend enthused,grinning. She shrugged. ‘I don’t need the rental money. So I figured I’d help a friend out,’ she said. 

‘Okay… If you’re sure.’ Laura was slightly hesitant, but it was a separate unit, so it wasn’t like she and Anna would be interacting constantly ‘When?’

‘Whenever you want. I leave just after Halloween for a press tour, but I can leave the keys with Jeremy. He already has a key to my house. You’ll have one too, in case you need to get in.’

Laura nodded. ‘That works. Okay. Yeah. Thank you,’ she said, finally smiling back. Trusting still wasn’t easy to her, but she was getting better at it, thanks to Jeremy. ‘I’m thinking… maybe about two weeks. I’ll let you know for sure after I get back there.’

They spent the next few hours shopping, occasionally being stopped by fans of Anna’s. Around 4:30, Anna pulled into her own driveway, so Laura could see where she’d be living. ‘ _That’s_ a mother-in-law house?’ Laura asked, blinking. It was easily the size of her cabin in Frazier Park--possibly larger.

‘Welcome to the land of excess,’ Anna replied unlocking the house. Laura stepped in and looked around. It opened into the living room. The windows were huge, and there was a sliding door on the side of the living room, for fresh air, looking out over Anna’s backyard, including the pool. The kitchen was behind the living room. There weren’t a lot of built in cupboards, but there was space to add standalone shelves. On the other side of the house were the bedroom and bathroom, with the small laundry room just across from the bathroom. 

‘Yeah… I think… I’ll definitely like it here,’ Laura said quietly. 

‘If you want to add more cupboards in the kitchen or something, feel free. Just let me know what you’re planning.’

‘All right, thanks.’ 

‘You can use the pool and hot tub. No need to ask; if there’s some reason you can’t I’ll let you know in advance.’ They walked back out to the car and Anna drove Laura back to Jeremy’s. ‘I’m busy the next couple days, but I know Jeremy is planning a barbecue, so I’ll see you then. And I’ll harass you by text before then!’ 

‘Okay! Thank you so much for today. I’ll talk to you soon.’ She headed inside and brought her bags upstairs. When she came back down, Jere was in the kitchen. ‘Hey!’

‘Hi baby,’ he said, pulling her close when she hugged him. ‘Have fun?’

‘Yeah. Did you know that Anna was going to offer to let me stay in her guest house?’

‘No, I didn’t. What did you say?’

‘Yes, of course,’ she said kissing him. 

‘When are you moving down?’

‘Probably a couple weeks. I don’t have a lot I need to do in Frazier Park so it’ll mainly be packing.’

‘I can’t wait to have you across town,’ he sighed, kissing her forehead. 

Laura laid her forehead on Jeremy’s shoulder. ‘Me too. Soon. Might have a building project for you too when you have “free time”,’ she said, smirking. ‘There aren’t many cupboards, and Anna said I could add some. Pretty sure she figured I’d ask you.’

‘I’m happy to do that. Haven’t built much lately. My tools are feeling neglected.’

‘Mmm… all but one,’ Laura said looking him in the eyes and giving him a naughty wink.

‘Yeah, that one definitely isn’t,’ he replied, nipping her neck. ‘Okay. Let’s go plan this barbecue. Then I’m taking you upstairs for the night.’

‘Mmm, dinner needs to happen somewhere.’

‘Okay, we’ll plan while we cook and eat.’ He moved to the fridge and pulled out the chicken he’d taken out the day before. While he started to rinse and season it, Laura dug out the salad ingredients. 

Two hours later, the barbecue was planned, and they cleaned up from dinner. 

‘Upstairs,’ Jeremy ordered playfully when the last dish had been loaded into the dishwasher. 

‘Last one there’s a rotten egg,’ Laura teased, taking off at a run, giggling.

‘Not fair!’ Jeremy called running after her, laughing. Just inside the bedroom he caught her. ‘Gotcha.’ 

Laura smiled and kissed him. ‘Cheater. You let me win.’

‘You’re right. How do I make it up to you.’ Laura whispered in his ear and he smirked. ‘I can do that,’ he replied, leading her to the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Saturday arrived in a flash and Laura and Jeremy spent the morning and early afternoon together, since they wouldn’t have much time alone again before Laura left the next morning. She wasn’t sure how long she’d be in Frazier Park this time, because she was simply going to move down when she finished packing and saying her goodbyes. Depending on how quickly she was able to pack and clean it could be as soon as Wednesday or Thursday. Lou and Dani had been told of the forthcoming move. Both understood and while Dani had felt slightly upset, Laura pointed out that they would still be able to see each other about as often. The bigger impact was with Lou, whom Laura saw fairly regularly. Nonetheless, her friend was thrilled for her. She was going to help Laura pack, and would no doubt provide her with a freezer full of food for the new house. 

Around four pm they started setting up the yard for the barbecue. Today’s get together was just for adults. The next gathering Jeremy hosted would be after Laura had met Ava, but that wasn’t likely to be for at least a couple more months. Despite the lack of children, a frisbee, a wiffle ball bat, tee, and balls, and lawn darts were put out. 

‘Wiffle ball?’ Laura asked, cocking her head. 

‘Trust me. When we’re together and drinking--well most of us--Robert and Susan don’t drink… But yeah, it’s amazing.’ 

‘Hmm… this will be interesting,’ she said grinning.

‘No putting this on facebook,’ he said, mock-seriously. She knew he was joking though, as she had deleted her facebook shortly after they’d started dating. 

By 4:45, everything had been set up, so the couple took a few minutes to relax. ‘You anxious?’ Jeremy asked, wrapping his arms around Laura who leaned back against him. 

‘Nah.’

‘Are you lying?’ he asked gently.

She heaved a sigh and said, ‘A little, I suppose. I mean… there’s you and Anna. But RDJ is like… legendary.’ 

‘I get you,’ he said. ‘Honestly.’ He’d felt very similarly before he’d first met Robert, and he was _used_ to meeting celebrities. ‘You’ll be fine. He’s very aware of his status and he’s really good about putting people at ease.’

‘Thank you,’ she murmured, grateful for his understanding. ‘I love you so much.’

The words carried a lot of meaning, because neither of them made a habit of saying them. Laura had brought the topic up at the start of the week. _’I love hearing the words but… I’d rather you told me in other ways. After a while it just… gets mechanical--saying it.’_ Jeremy had understood, and found himself agreeing. He’d found more ways to tell her that he loved her than he’d thought were possible. She did the same, and he could see how much of an impact it had on their relationship--and what had been desperately lacking in previous ones. 

Laura kissed him again, more deeply this time. 

‘Get a room you two!’ called a voice Laura knew but had yet to hear in person. Chris Evans had arrived, marking the start of the barbecue. Jeremy laughed softly and took Laura’s hand leading her over to where Chris was unloading a couple coolers with beer and soda. They’d barely finished the introduction when more cars pulled around. 

Anna Faris soon joined them; Harold Perrineau, Kristoffer Winters, Robert and Susan Downey, and Chris Pratt arrived in quick succession. By the time introductions were finished, Laura was definitely feeling overwhelmed. It must have shown because Chris Evans pressed a beer into her hand and said, ‘We’re normal, I promise.’

‘Excuse me. I take extreme exception to that,’ Robert objected. 

‘Okay, the rest of us are normal--’

‘Are you _really_ calling me normal, Chris?’ Anna interrupted. 

‘For that matter, are you actually calling yourself normal?’ Jeremy added. 

‘Jeez guys, I’m trying to help,’ he said, laughing. But his objective had been met--Laura had laughed and relaxed some. She still had her arm around Jeremy and, while she was still a little overwhelmed, Jeremy and Anna being right there helped. And Jeremy had been right about Robert’s self-awareness of his icon status. In less than ten minutes of conversation, he had her at ease. Despite his protestation to the contrary, he was very much normal. He shared photos and stories of his young children, Exton and Avri, and bragged about his older son, Indio, and his music. 

All the parents seemed content to follow suit. Laura sat back, her head on Jeremy’s shoulder, and listened. It was a nice way to pass the time, and there was no pressure on her to talk, since she had no kids. That didn’t stop Chris Evans though, who insisted that, after his duet in Boston Common, his dog Dodger was being flooded with offers of a recording contract, drawing laughter and teasing comments. 

‘Have you met Ava yet?’ Chris Pratt asked Laura. 

She shook her head no. ‘We talked about it, but probably not till after Thanksgiving.’ 

‘Is that you, or Sonni?’ Chris Evans asked Jeremy. 

‘Actually, mostly Laura.’

‘Really?’

Laura shrugged, feeling a bit self-conscious. ‘Thanksgiving day is our three month mark. It probably seems silly but… I feel like that’s a good benchmark before meeting her. It’ll give her some time to get used to the idea of me, too.’

‘I’ve mentioned Laura to her,’ Jeremy clarified. 

‘That’s a good plan,’ Chris Evans said. 

‘She’s meeting Jack before Ava,’ Anna said. ‘We’re going to the tar pits and Observatory, and Jack’s going to teach her everything he knows.’

‘Which is a lot,’ Chris Pratt warned Laura, grinning. 

‘Noted,’ she said, returning the grin. 

‘I’m gonna fire up the grill. Game shit’s out,’ he said, standing up. 

Anna plopped down next to Laura as the remaining men headed for the lawn darts. Susan moved to sit nearby as well, curious about the woman who’d earned Jeremy’s trust for the first time since his ex had screwed him. ‘Tell me about yourself,’ she asked with a smile, opening her soda.

Laura had always hated that question. There were so many ways to answer it, and it was impossible to cover everything she wanted people to know. She took a drink of her beer and used the moment to begin formulating a reply. ‘I’m twenty five, I write freelance for Figure Focus e-zine. Umm… I’m horrible at this question,’ she said, laughing a bit. ‘I never know what someone’s looking for.’

‘No pressure,’ Susan assured her. ‘I’m not interviewing you or judging you. We already know you’re not like Sonni. Jeremy just hasn’t said a whole lot about you other than where and when you met and that you’re a writer.’ 

‘I don’t know much about her,’ Laura admitted. 

‘You’re not missing much,’ Anna said curtly. ‘Not my place to say anything but you’re absolutely nothing like her, and that’s a damn good thing.’ Susan didn’t agree but she also didn’t disagree and that said a lot. In Laura’s experience, when silence was the most diplomatic route, it said more than words could. Laura made a mental note to ask Jeremy more about her. 

Continuing the basic background she added, ‘I’m estranged from my relatives. We don’t see eye to eye on certain political issues that are simultaneously moral issues. But… I’ve never really fit in, in that family. I’m not sure where they went wrong,’ she joked before adding, sincerely, ‘or where I went right.’ She definitely still held a lot of resentment toward them.

‘Not to minimise your feelings, I want you to know that you have another family. Jeremy loves you, and _you’re_ plainly not using him, so you’re basically a part of our family now,’ Susan said. Laura wasn’t sure if the comment implying that Sonni had used Jere was a slip or a deliberate addition, but it confirmed her suspicions. 

‘Thank you,’ she said with a grateful smile. ‘Jere pointed out that family isn’t just defined by blood, back when we met, and I realised that my best friend is family. But that’s still a pretty small family,’ she said lightly, trying to cover the longing for a bigger one.

‘Well, you have me,’ Anna pointed out. ‘And Jack will adopt you immediately because you like science and that makes you awesome in his eyes.’

‘Yeah, you’re part of the family now,’ Chris Evans said, rejoining them. ‘I lost,’ he said, explaining his reappearance. ‘Not my strongest sport. Didn’t mean to interrupt,’ he said, settling back on a lounge chair. 

‘It’s okay,’ Laura said, but she didn’t return to the subject of family. Instead, she asked Anna, ‘When do you want to do the Observatory?’ 

‘Umm… next weekend is good, if you’re down here by then. And I mean not overwhelmed with unpacking.’

‘I should be, and even if I am, it would be a nice break.’ 

‘Okay, so let’s say tentatively Sunday.’ 

Laura nodded and pulled out her phone, noting it in her calendar app. 

‘You’re moving down?’ Chris asked, adjusting his sunglasses. 

‘Yeah Anna’s renting me her mother-in-law house.’

‘Are you going to miss Lloyd?’ Jeremy asked, returning just then. 

‘Lloyd?’ Chris asked. 

‘A snake that keeps breaking into my house.’ She paused, looking sad. ‘Yeah I think I will actually...

‘A snake keeps breaking into your house?’ Chris parroted. 

‘Yeah. I donno if it’s always the same one, but it’s the same type, and always in the same place.’ She pouted slightly. 

‘Lloyd will be fine, baby,’ Jeremy said, kissing Laura’s forehead. 

‘I know. But I’ll still miss him.’

‘Miss who?’ Robert and the other men had returned. 

‘Laura has a snake that keeps breaking into her house,’ Chris replied.

‘A snake keeps breaking into your house?’ This time it was Chris Pratt parroting.

Laura laughed softly and repeated her part of the conversation. 

‘That’s cool though. It does suck you’ll have to leave him behind,’ Chris Pratt said. Anna met his eyes and shook her head sharply. 

‘Ugghhhh we need to change the subject,’ Laura said. She was starting to get depressed, which was stupid. 

Jeremy sat behind Laura on the lounge chair and wrapped his arms around her. Chris Evans brought up the upcoming fantasy football season and like that, the conversation moved to football. Laura knew nothing about it, so she simply relaxed against Jeremy and let the others talk. 

Jeremy slipped away after half an hour or so, to man the grill. Not too long after, he called out that the first batch of burgers and hot dogs were done. Laura got up to uncover the salads they’d bought to go with the grilled food. 

Conversation bounced around from work to sports to families while they ate. After dinner, the wiffle ball strike zone was set up and everyone assumed positions. They’d clearly done this before. ‘You playing?’ Jere asked Laura. 

‘Nah, I’m gonna sit here and drink and watch you,’ she said, dragging a lawn chair over to the side. The friends all trash talked each other as they played. Anna pitched, and was surprisingly good at it. ‘Especially since Jack doesn’t play,’ she said later when Laura commented. 

By nine, things had wound down, and people were saying their goodbyes. Chris Evans stayed to help clean up but soon Jeremy and Laura were alone. Both tired, they headed for bed almost immediately. 

In the morning, the goodbye wasn’t as prolonged as normal, since Laura would be back rather quickly. ‘Drive safe,’ Jeremy said, kissing her. 

‘Always.’ 

When Laura got home Lou was waiting for her. She’d already started packing, and had brought food for lunch and dinner. 

‘Trying to get rid of me?’ Laura teased, hugging her tightly. 

‘Like a mother bird kicking her baby out of the nest,’ Lou said, kissing Laura’s forehead. They sat down for lunch first, then started working. ‘At this rate, you might be set tomorrow,’ Lou said. 

Laura had definitely overestimated how much she had. The only furniture she was taking was her bedroom furniture and the yard swing. She planned to rent out the house furnished or, if a tenant didn’t need the furniture, Lou would store it. At dinnertime, they were half done. 

‘I’ll plan on getting the uhaul for Tuesday.’ She sat back in the chair on the patio and sighed. 

‘This isn’t going to be goodbye,’ Lou said, understanding the sigh. ‘You’ll be back up here to visit. It’s a quicker drive to here than to parts of LA,’ she pointed out.

Laura laughed a bit. ‘With less traffic,’ she admitted. 

~*~

Tuesday morning she and Lou, and Lou’s daughter, loaded the U Haul. Lou put a cooler with a week’s worth of food in the backseat of the car and hugged Laura. ‘I love you. I’ll talk to you soon. And you get your butt back up for a visit soon. Don’t make me come to LA.’

‘I wouldn’t dream of it,’ Laura said, choking out a cross between a laugh and sob. 

When Lou and Angie pulled out, Laura went back into the house once more, and found Lloyd settling into his chair. ‘You goof… you get the place to yourself for now. Take care of it,’ she said. She’d have to make sure a potential tenant would take care of Lloyd and not treat him like a pest. She climbed into her car, adjusting the mirrors so she could see around the trailer, then pulled out.


End file.
